Hope To Die
by bgirl26
Summary: Sequel to Cross my heart. The kids have all grown up as they face their own struggles. Especially Sophia who finds it difficult to fit in. Even in a crowd of many, the loneliness hits her core. She literally hopes to die to overcome the anxiety she feels. Will her family realise whats happening and be able to save her and bring her back? How does Brooke Davis fall into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

I was suddenly woken up from my deep slumber as I heard my phone continuously ring. It was genuinely a hard struggle to find it on my nightstand and plug it off. My eyes squinted despite the night shift mode as I worked hard on deciphering the name that flashed on my screen.

Giving up when I realised that I was about to miss the call, I decided to just pick it up and hear out the details.

"Sophiaaaaaaaa!" I heard screaming on the other end as I resisted the urge to jump out of the bed. The soft duvet still seemed more inviting.

"Hey Tara. Whats up?" I asked between yawns. Only that girl could call me up at 1:42 am and think it was no big deal.

"Where are you girl? I've been hunting all over for you!" She shrieked. "Hey Sienna! Wait up!"

Yep. She was totally drunk.

"Tara... which party are you talking about? I remember being invited to 4. One literally being South Town High which is in the next town."

"Omg S! I'm talking about Ashton's party! The major hush hush one, so as to avoid all the geek drama." She answered haughtily.

"Sophia!" Another voice yelled from the back. "Get here asap darling coz this party rocks! Woohooooo!"

"Sienna, Tara, hear me out! I'm really not in the mood to party. I just got over the hangover i got last night at Rick's." I answered as the memories of me hurling and heaving crossed my mind.

"Soph, Ashton has personally asked for you twice! I know that you are going to tell mw you are broken up, but you still like him. I just know it! So get up and drive over!" Tara spoke in an extremely high-pitched voice.

"Okay fine. I will be there by 2." Saying this, I got out of my bed.

Before you start wondering, this was very normal. I would go to all the parties, decide to skip out on a couple by getting bored of the monotony, only to be dragged out of bed to attend them.

Sigh, Life.

Grabbing a white tank and black shorts, I quickly stripped down my pajamas and got into them. Adding a gold sequined shrug, I deemed the outfit appropriate for a party and moved on to do my hair.

Deciding to go natural, I just straightened out the bed hair with a brush. Gloss and mascara finished the look as I opted for flats instead of the feet-numbing heels. Everybody was already wasted anyway. It wasn't like they would remember what I looked like in the large sea of teens.

Sneaking out through the backdoor, I quickly jumped into my Audi and tried to exit the house as quietly as I could.

Phew! Nobody caught me. Blasting music, i reached Ashton's place in a matter of five minutes.

I went through the front door and to the living room to try and find Ashton. Did that guy finally come to his senses? Should I even go back to him after he cheated on me with Tiana. I decided to decide that once I saw him.

The living room looked typical. Passed out teenagers with solo cups in their hands and others making out in the corners. What was the fun of it anyway? What was the point? If there even was any.

Not seeing him there, I entered the backyard through the sliding doors. Ashton didnt have the largest of houses like my family owned. But it wasn't little either. The backyard was fairly large and had a porch attached to it. Lights hung on the sides as music blasted through the speakers. People were crammed in the little space with their bodies swaying to the beats.

"Soph!" I heard Tara scream when she spotted me as she left the guy she was dancing with to engulf me in a massive hug.

"Hi T. How you doing?" I asked her as I helped her with her balance. The liquid running through her veins making her stumble and fall all over.

"Oh God! I am so happy to see you babe. And tell me. What do you think of that guy over there? Cute right? I think he said his name was devon... devin... or something like that. But who cares! He is so hot!" She spoke like a flash of thunder.

"Okay. But where's Ashton?" I asked her.

"Umm... I think he went to the kitchen to play beer pong with the football team." She answered.

"Okay thanks Tara. Take care. See you soon." I helped her stand straight and immediately took off for the kitchen.

When i went there, indeed standing in from of the table was Ashton with his football buddies.

"Hey Ashton, you were looking for me?" I asked as innocently as i could after walking up to him.

"Hey Sophia! You made it!" He said as he gave me one of his cuddly hugs that made my heart melt. "Yeah I was looking for you."

"So what did you want to say?" I had to stay strong and not melt. He did cheat on me.

"Soph, i miss you. I want you back. I know i messed up, but I realize now what i big mistake that was. Please don't hold me down to it and forgive me. Come on Peaches."

And the nickname did it for me. He moved forward to give me a passionate kiss which i didn't deny.

After our little display of love, he continued with his game of beer pong as i cheered him on.

However, I still couldn't enjoy myself. What was I doing? Was it right? Would he cheat on me again? He clearly didnt love me enough, otherwise why would he do that in the first place? Somehow, I just couldn't get myself to trust him. Rather, i found it impossible to trust myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh look who finally made it home! How was the party?" Jude asked me from the doorway as i tried to sneak back into the house at 6 am.

"Jude! Zip it!" I whisper screamt. "How did you know that i left anyway!"

"Twin Telepathy?" He joked.

"Nice try! But really! How the hell did you come to know! And does anybody else know?" I was worried.

"Yes honey. We all do. Infact, dad is waiting in the kitchen for you as we speak. Busted!" He laughed.

Oh God! I was dead meat. But, what i did wasn't that wrong either.

I walked down the stairs to see my step-father sitting at the breakfast bar reading the morning paper with a steaming cup of coffee on his side.

"Look who finally walked in! Where the hell did you go in the middle of the night? No note, no text or calls. Your own phone was switched off. We were worried sick! How could you do that Sophia! You cannot behave in such an irresponsible manner!"

My insides were bubbling with anger.

"I just went to a party! It was no big deal. Why are you yelling at me like that!" I retaliated.

"Sophia, you went without telling anybody. Just imagine how worried we were when we saw your empty bed and had no clue where you were. And for that, you are grounded for a month."

"You cannot ground me!" I argued.

"And why is that?" His tone was cold.

"Because you aren't my real dad. You have no right to ground me." Saying that, i didnt wait to see his response, as i swiftly turned around and walked into my room.

Jumping into the warm shower, I tried everything in my might to block the slight glimpse of hurt i saw in his eyes before i took off.

He wasn't really my dad. He was also somehow responsible for what happened to my mother all those years ago. I still cant believe she forgave him and married him. I really didnt plan on forgiving him anytime soon.

Getting done with my heavenly shower, I decided to dress casual as i picked out some simple shorts and a loose fitted long sleeved tee. Walking down the stairs to get my daily dose of caffeine, i heard alot of noises coming from the basement.

I peeked my head below to see that Jude and Jamie had hooked on the home theatre system to the wii and were playing an intense game of basketball.

"Hey Jamie! When did you get here?" I asked, happy to see my big brother.

"Hey star," he said, using the nickname he gave me a long time ago. Just a few years after we met each other as kids. "Just 10 minutes ago. Its so much more quiet here!"

Just then Jude gave an excited scream as Jamie let out an exasperated groan.

"Star! I was so close to actually beating him this time!" He whined.

"No you weren't. I was going to beat you one way or another. Thanks for distracting him though." Jude spoke between laughs.

"Hey! That isn't fair. Jamie deserves a re-match. That was totally my fault." I admitted.

"Yeah! What she says, Jamie deserves a re!" He chimed in.

"Whatever dude. You still ain't winning!" Saying that, he walked upstairs.

"Lemonade anybody? It is getting crazy hot here." He asked us.

Just as we were about to scream our orders, the door opened and 'dad' walked in.

"Hey Uncle Lucas. How are you?" Jamie greeted him.

"Hey Jimmy Jam! Just went grocery shopping. I was just about to stock these up and go meet Nate." He spoke casually.

"Still no idea about your next book?" He smirked.

"No. clue." He answered. The tips of his cheeks turning red as he put some food into the fridge.

By now we had all got our lemonade glasses and Jude had hopped onto the countertop while Jamie took one of the stools. I, however, still firmly stood by the door to avoid all eye-contact.

"So when is Aunt Brooke coming back?" Jamie further questioned.

"Baby, your Aunt Brooke is going to take a while to come back. Paris apparently has fashion week going on and they are going an extended feature on Clothes Over Bro's. So Brooke has to be there to feature it. After that, she is flying to Milan for some work on her Summer line. So i honestly have no idea when she will be back."

That was it. I somehow didnt feel like staying there any longer. Something in me just made me restless and jerky. So i quickly put away my glass and left the house.

Why was i doing this? Why was i so mad at everything? A tornado of thoughts broke into my head for every little thing and that got me so annoyed. I found myself standing in the middle of the river court. Just thinking and wondering. I felt lost, and I didnt even know why. My insides felt empty and they had for a very long time.

Outside, everything was perfect. But on the inside i was lonely. My smiles were fake and i felt unloved.

I sat there for what seemed like minutes, but was hours. I just stared at the river. Trying to find its purpose. Maybe finding its purpose would somehow help me find mine.

Maybe Ashton could help me. He was my boyfriend again after all. He loved me. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

So there I was, standing at the front door to Ashton's house. Should i knock? Or should i just get the hell out of there? Going with the first option, i rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

A minute later, the door was opened by Ashton himself. His hair was messed up and his squinted as he saw me. His chest was bare as only some sweats hung at his waist.

"Sophia? Did we plan anything?" He asked clearly confused at my sudden appearance.

"No, no we didnt. But i just wanted to see you. I feel lonely..." i was about to continue, when a voice came from inside.

"Ashton, who is it? Get back in here now..." the voice said flirtatiously.

"Wait. Who is that? Ashton, don't you dare tell me that you are cheating on me again." Tears started welling in my eyes. "Is that Tiana?"

Not waiting for his reply, i pushed him away and entered the house to see for myself.

And yes, sadly i was right. There sat Tiana, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hey Sophia." She spoke in a sultry voice.

"I'm done. And you are a jerk." Saying that i was about to leave, but the biggest idiot on the planet blocked my way.

"Sophia... I didnt mean to. I didnt even invite her. She just came on her own. What was I supposed to do?" He spoke hastily.

"Not get her in. Tell her to back off. Not giving into her advances or maybe calling your 'girlfriend!'" I exclaimed. I was practically yelling by now and I really didnt care. "What did I ever do to you? Wasn't I good enough? You never even bothered! Bye Ashton, and please never show me your face again."

I walked back home still feeling miserable as ever. I spotted Jude playing basketball in the backyard and walked upto him.

As soon as he saw me, he dropped the basketball and engulfed me in a warm hug. That was it, the floodgates broke and i burst out wailing.

"Shh... its okay sis. Everything will be just fine." He cooed into my head.

"Jude, wh-why did he do that? Am I not good enough for him?" I spoke between sobs. And before you wonder, in a weird and totally impossible way, twin telepath does exist. So i have no doubt about Jude knowing exactly what was happening.

"Princess, he isn't good enough for you. You are perfect." He spoke.

We started walking inside now as he heated some leftover dinner spaghetti for me. I kept some for you figuring you might be hungry.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" I spoke with wide eyes that still sparkled with a few tears.

"Hold on Princess." He said while getting the plate out of the microwave.

"Am I not to old to be called Princess now? It sounds funny, especially in public." I said while rolling my eyes.

"You practically begged me day and night as kids to start calling you that! And a Princess never loses her crown, right?" He spoke so cutely, i had to resist the urge to pull his cheeks.

"Oh brother!" I sighed before digging into my food.

Sitting in my mom's study, I tried to call her. I missed her so much. The last two months had been her too busy with work. First it was preparing for the fashion week, then it was going for the fashion week. Gruff!

Anyway, curling myself onto the couch of the familiar room that hadn't changed much, I ended up staring at the photo wall in front of me. You could make out the difference as several old photos were stuck there with a mixture of a couple of new ones. Memories.

I continuously tried her personal phone. And every time I tried, it immediately went to voicemail.

Frustrated as ever, I dialled her work phone.

"Millie! Why isn't mom answering her phone?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"Sophia, its 3 am here in Paris. She is completely exhausted. Let her sleep." Millie spoke in a heavy voice.

"But she said she would always be available on her personal phone. Can you just giver her the phone please? I really want to talk to her... " i argued like a baby.

"Your mother is very busy. She spent the whole day preparing for a press conference. Chanel wants to sell COB clothes in their stores! The conference is tomorrow and Brooke needs her sleep to be calm for it all. Let me do one thing, i will tell her to call you immediately after the meeting. Okay?" Millie suggested.

"I guess." I murmured. "Any idea when she is returning?"

"Honey, now it will take a while. We have to set everything up with Chanel and do the marketing. We will chart the progress and then be able to come. Sorry Sophie. But this is a big opportunity for your mom." She empathised.

"Yeah I get it. Thanks anyway. Tell her she doesn't need to call me. I called her for a stupid reason anyway. Just tell her I wish her good luck and I love her and miss her."

"I will surely do that honey. Goodnight." Millie said.

"Night." I spoke before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the ledge of my balcony deep in thought. Grabbing the golden locket that was always around my neck, i opened it to see a picture of mom, Jude and I. We were all laughing and smiling. We were happy. That locket was my 7th birthday gift and all these years later also it was my prized possession. Looking at it, I couldn't help but think about how much things had changed.

I wasn't that little innocent girl anymore. Now I was lean and fairly tall. My hair had grown longer and my eyes browner. If you knew my mom, you would say that I was her spitting image.

Jude had grown taller. Way taller and muscular. Other girls in my class considered him 'hot' and 'dreamy'. Creepy right? But he was my bubba! Sweet twin brother who always carried a tough look around, but was a cutie inside. Don't ever tell him I said that. The other guys in school were sorta afraid of him and the little ones didnt even try to ever look into his eyes.

However, I never had any issue yelling 'Judie' in public or jumping on his back for him to give me a piggy back ride for my next class. What are brothers for? They have to be of some use right?

Mom somehow hadn't changed. She looked the same.

The company had grown though. Massively. It was one of the most recognised brands to ever worship the planet. Moms designs were called fresh and new and a relief to the modern fashion world as everything else seemed crass and monotonous. So that meant double the work for her.

The house almost remained the same. Except for a few rooms which were remodelled for obvious reasons.

My room had been completely redecorated of course. The pink and purple wallpapers were replaced by a cuter funky one which mom and I had designed ourselves. It was white with multicolour designs like aztec and swirls. The canopy bed was replaced with a white queen size one. Plain pink mattresses replaced the purple and silver ones to give a contrast to the funky wallpaper. Somehow, she changed the layout and expanded my closet to fit in the rising heaps of clothes. My desk and dresser were switched to match the other furniture and were completely DIY'ed with cool sayings and trinkets I found around. A big wooden piece saying _Sophia_ hung above my bed in baby pink and blue. There were a tonne of pictures all over the room with my family and a couple of friends. The only thing that stayed from my old room besides some pictures was one delicate silver angel that still hung from my ceiling in the corner. I removed them all during the renovation but couldn't get rid of them completely. So as a mark of my childhood, I let one hang. The balcony had dark pink curtains to match the mattresses on my bed. The balcony furniture remained the same, but i did add a single jute swing on the side. That was sort of my thinking spot.

Jude's room of course lost its teddy bears. The bright wallpaper was replaced with a plain dark blue one. He managed to convince mom to get him a waterbed that he dearly enjoys. Black mattresses cover them. Above the bed, he fixed a basketball hoop so that he can play ball even upstairs. Lucas said he had one too. So both are happy. In front of his bed lays a giant flatscreen tv with his PSP hooked on. 2 dark blue beanbags lay on either side for him and his friends to play. His bay window has black cushions and blinds and above his study is a massive trophy case filled with various sport trophies.

The only other room that underwent change was our old playroom. It was still a game room, but the interiors were more age appropriate. The dolls and spaceships were replaced with a fooseball and pool table. The other end of the room had a projector with the xbox attached. The centre had a set of tables and chairs for Poker and cards night.

Isn't it funny? As kids you find it impossible to breathe without that one favourite doll or other toy. But when you grow older, the value of it is completely gone. You think you were stupid to find any value in it in the first place. What about what we have now? Will all this feel stupid a decade down the line? All these clothes, accessories, gadgets, are they futile? What about relationships? Because honestly it all feels stupid to me.

I have a dream house right here. I have the money to buy anything the world can offer. Still whats the point because at the end of the day, my boyfriend is a two time cheater, my best friends are perpetually drunk, my mom is running across the globe discussing fashion and my dad, my real dad is dead. At the end of the day, what matters comes down to this.

I paced around the balcony, wondering what to do. I had absolutely nothing to do. I had nobody to hang out with on Sunday afternoon and the dynamic boring family dinners and parties also didnt really exist anymore. I was surely alone and lost.

As it sunk into my head, i felt myself falling. Falling hard and fast. The wind had been knocked out of me and i was swaying in the vacuum oblivious to everything. The falling felt good. It was new and tingly. I felt all electrified and charged up. I thought I would fall forever. That was until there was a loud CRASH! The sound felt almost inviting as it made me close my eyes with a soft smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sophia! Sophia! Oh my God! Wake up!" I heard someone yell in my deep slumber.

Mhmmm... this sleep felt so warm and comfortable. Just then i felt somebody shaking me.

Slowly opening my eyes slowly, everything rushed in all at once as I realised that I was floating in the pool. Make that barely floating. Jude was holding me and pulling me out as Uncle Lucas was standing on the other side.

"Wh- what happened?" I croaked, before a volley of coughs writhed my body.

Nobody answered me as we swam back to the edge of the pool. Aunt Haley wrapped my shivering frame in a towel. Huh... wait, Aunt Haley? When did she get here? Uncle Nathan was there as well.

"How did I get in here?" I asked again.

"Honey, we were so worried." Lucas spoke up.

"Princess, you can head first from your balcony window. Did you trip or stumble? Oh my god, when I heard that splash! Never ever do that again! Ever! Otherwise i am barring those windows!" Jude almost yelled. And trust me, he is the calmest guy to ever walk the planet. He never raises his voice. His stare is enough. So if at all, he ever does raise his voice, you are dead my friend. Absolutely and completely dead.

"I-I don't know. I really don't. One minute I w-was pacing around and the next I woke up here." I mumbled.

"Oh my god darling. It is okay. The splash was so loud, Nathan and I heard it next door and came rushing." Aunty Haley said.

"Champ, your face was white. Pale white and trust me when I say this, neither of us want to see that again. Take care buddy." Uncle Nate advised.

I just shook my head as Aunt Haley rubbed my towel clad back for warmth.

"Okay, Sophia, why don't you go take a shower, change your clothes. The night is sorta chilly. Hales, Bro, want some coffee? We can hang out." Lucas suggested.

"You cant avoid writing forever Luke!" Uncle Nathan joked. "But yeah, coffee sounds good."

Deciding on relaxation, I opted for comfort as i filled in the jacuzzi with water. We had got one recently installed in my room when Jude got the waterbed and I didnt. So that made us even.

Stripping off my soaked clothes, I invited the heavenly hot water. The pressure jets soothed my back as I lay there in peace.

Atleast Peace is what i hoped for. The entire half an hour that i soaked myself in bliss, I couldn't help but think. Did I purposely jump off the balcony? What was I thinking? Was it just an accidental slip? A mistake? Did I purposely try to harm myself? Why was I doing this to myself? What was I missing?

Getting out of the shower, I got into one of mom's old t-shirts that pooled all the way till my knees.

Getting up the music, I finally decided to deal with the homework lying on my study. God, Mondays came way too fast.

Dropping all the purple, pink, blue and green cushions that lay well set on my bed, I spread my books around and got to my math equations.

Just as I was about to get to the third one, there was a soft knock on my door. "Come on in!" I yelled.

"Hey sis. How are you?" Jude asked as he stood by the door.

Moving around the bed, I sat Indian style and patted the spot besides me, indicating for him to sit up.

"So whats up?" I asked him as he sat beside me.

My instant urge somehow was to lay my head in his lap for him to cuddle me. But I stopped myself and sat firm in my spot.

"What was that Soph? Did you jump off that balcony? What is going on because I will help you." He spoke calmly.

Tears instantly welled up in my eyes, but I managed to stop them before they crossed the border.

"Its nothing Jude. I promise bubba. I just slipped. You know how clumsy I am in life. I will be more careful now. Scouts honour. I'm sorry." I answered.

I had no idea whether I was lying or telling the truth. Slipping off the high ledged balcony seemed very unlikely. But that was the best I could do. Getting an over-protective paranoid brother was not something I was personally looking forward to.

"Okay." He said finally believing me I guess. "So what were you doing?"

"Math. We have this assignment due tomorrow or Mr. Shepherd will give us detention." I laughed.

"Oh my God! I am in that class too! Soph, you gotta let me copy your work. Although, we could just get it off those geeks. Jamie and I were just heading to the rivercourt for a match. You can come cheer us. After all, you are the cheer captain little Miss Brooke Davis Jr."

"Hey! I was clearly the best. Hence, I am captain and not some blond senior." I shot back. "Besides, you and Jamie both have perfectly good basketball courts in each of your backyards. Why do you want to walk all the way there and return all sweaty and dead?"

"Its the Rivercourt sis. Its legendary. Thats where it all happened. I'd never trade it." He spoke in a nostalgic tone. "So you in? Change up, I will wait for you."

What should I do? Math or chill with my brothers? Agreeing that I had study hall the first lecture, I decided to go.

"Wait up, just let me put on some leggings." Saying that, i entered my closet to grab a pair of black leggings to go with my grey shirt, I put them on hastily before grabbing my favourite grey hoodie which I borrowed from my mom's closet some time ago. It meant a big deal to her. It was large and fairly old, but was the most comfortable sweatshirt ever. The back said Keith Scott's Auto and Body Shop. When I had asked about him, mom said that he was Nana Karen's husband who was killed tragically in a shooting.

That was one thing we always fought over. My mom never minded me borrowing her clothes. Especially since we were almost the same size and structure. What even helped was that I looked better in anything she bought or designed. Except for the red. That was her colour and even I couldn't pull it out the way she walked into the room and had all eyes on her.

However, this hoodie. This ratty old hoodie still held her heart. And no matter how hard I tried, she would always yell at me for stealing it. But I still did. It had a mixture of her vanilla lavender scent with a strong masculine one. And it felt like it was the most warm and inviting ever created.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Jamie!" I yelled upfront as he walked out of his house dribbling a basketball. His short sandy blonde hair were all messed up as he was dressed in a plain black t-shirt with some gym shorts.

"Star! You're coming with? Voluntarily! I remember dragging you kicking and screaming every time we went there. Every single time." He exaggerated.

"Yeah... But this time it was either this or Math homework. So I figured, why not watch my two favourite boys play ball and mock them." I laughed and gave a wink.

"Star, you do realise that we are Captain and Vice Captain of the Ravens, right? You cheer us the most!"

"Oh please. I am forced to. I'd rather have you perform routines for us. Because we are clearly better at our sport than you guys." I mocked.

"Thats it Jude. We really got to show her what we mean-" and before he could say what, Jude grabbed me from the back and almost put me upside down hanging in the air.

"Jude Nathan Davis! Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Ouch! The full name!" James joked as he began tickling my sides.

"Guys, please let go of me!" I pleaded between fits of laughter. "You guys are awesome! Now please stop!"

Bursting into peals of laughter themselves, Jude put me down.

I gave him one hard punch on his left arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" He asked holding the spot where I hit him carefully.

"That was because you are a Moron! Both of you!"

"So Jamie, how's Maddison?" I asked him while handing over a bottle of water. The boys had been playing for half an hour before they decided to take a short break.

"She's great. It was her grandmother's birthday yesterday. So her family went up to Florida to throw her a surprise party. She will be back tomorrow." His eyes sparkled as he spoke. He really loved that girl. Ever since kindergarten. And they were going strong.

"You going to pull a Naley on her and ask her to marry you? You are infact the same age around which your parents got married." I winked.

"What is it with you and Aunt Brooke to nickname everything?" He rolled his eyes.

"What! Its so much more fun! Big bro you should try it... Oh by the way, I totally ship Jaddison!" I smirked.

"You are weird!" Saying that he got up from the bleachers.

"So Jude, finish that game we were on? What was the score 7-nil?"

"Try 5 all." He laughed.

"Hey Soph, I'm so hot and sweaty. How about we go take a swim in the pool? We can totally dive if you like!" Jamie smirked as we walked back home.

"Heyy! How did you know that!" I asked. My voice was raised and my arms were outstretched for emphasis.

"About 'The Great Fall of Carolina'?Trust me honey. Everybody knows."

"Aunt Haley! Has to be! Oh God, why did she tell everyone? I looked so stupid." I spoke sullenly.

"Relax, we needed some new stories for family dinner anyway. Their high school lives sound a tad bit boring now. Anyway, Im tired. See you guys at school."

It was two in the morning when my phone began ringing again. God, they couldn't possibly throw another party today! We had freaking school in like a couple of hours.

When I looked at the screen, the words mom flashed across it with a picture of me in her arms which was saved as her contact image.

"Mom!" I almost yelled in excitement. Sleep was long forgotten.

"Hi honey. How are you? Is everything alright? You didnt get hurt right? Lucas called me and told me what happened. You were out at that time. Sophia, you need to be more careful! You cannot fall from your balcony and drop into the pool! You were lucky it even was a pool! What if there had been concrete below! Oh my God, I cannot even imagine the horror." She lectured me.

"Oh mom, its fine. I'm fine. I didnt even scratch myself. The water broke my fall." I explained.

"Darling, you were unconscious. Lucas told me that. He said that Jude had to pull you out of there. And I was here all the way in France! You have to take care of yourself honey. You're a big girl now."

"Yeah mom." I spoke in a meek voice, trying to avoid her from listening to my cracking voice. "I miss you."

"I miss you too baby girl. Don't worry I will be back soon. Then we can go to the spa for a mother-daughter day. I promise to take you shopping and out to dinner as well. I love you Princess." She cooed.

"I love you more." I answered gently.

"C'mon, go to bed. I'm sorry to wake you up honey, but I just had to hear your voice myself. Oh God, it is still so hard to leave you two and work." She got emotional. That was mom for you.

"Relax Maa. Hows the Chanel thing going?" I asked, just so that I could talk to her for a couple of minutes longer.

"Oh! How did you know? I was just about to go in for the conference." She asked, clearly surprised.

"Oh nothing. I spoke to Millie in the evening. You were sleeping so she told me the good news. Congratulations Mamma, you are going to do great." I wished her.

"Thanks honey. I will call you later. Bye. Sweet Dreams baby girl. I love you." She spoke in her gentle voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Sophia..." I heard somebody call from the back.

"What do you want Tiana? I really want nothing to do with you." I asked, really tired of her already.

She got what she wanted, now why was she getting in my face and rubbing it over and over?

"You know Ashton told me I was a much better girlfriend than you!" She spoke flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah. Atleast I don't go after peoples' leftovers!" I mocked. "Especially behind their backs!"

"Oh really. Because you're rep around school is exactly like your mom's. I'm sure I don't need to elaborate!" She coaxed.

That was it. She had had it from me. I ran into her and slammed her into the lockers.

She hit herself hard, but was quick enough to drag me to the ground. Before we knew it a full cat fight had broken out in the hallway. People surrounded us as a chant of 'fight!' broke out.

"What in the world is going on here?" Somebody yelled.

It took exactly five seconds for all the students to scram out of there. I was about to punch her square in the nose, when the person whom that voice belonged to grabbed my hand.

"Sophia! I cannot believe that you did this! What happened?" Aunt Haley, or as we call her during English, Mrs. Scott asked us. "Tiana! You too! Principal's office, now!"

Sighing, we both followed her up there.

"What is it that I hear now?" Mr. Turner asked us.

"I caught these two fighting in the hallway." Aunt Haley informed him. I could almost feel the daggers she was throwing at me with her piercing eyes.

"Mr. Turner, Sophia attacked me! Out of nowhere!" Tiana mocked hurt.

"Is that true Miss Davis?"

"Yes, but she assaulted me with her words! She literally abused!" I tried to reason with the old man.

"No I didnt, I was just minding my business when she started yelling about Ashton leaving her for me and threw in a punch." Wow, Tiana really was a good actress, as crocodile tears streamed down her cheeks with ease.

"Okay. Thank you Tiana. You may go now." He gave her a sympathetic smile as she left the room with a smirk.

"Miss Davis. Because this is the first time you were involved in anything of this sort, I am going to go easy on you. However, we do not allow such behaviour at school or anywhere. So you are suspended for today and have detention for two weeks."

"But-" I tried to reason with him.

"No buts'. Now please can you tell me your mother's number so that she can come and get you?" He asked.

"Don't bother. She is in Paris. I can go on my own. Thanks." And saying that, I left without a word, trying to ignore the glances of Aunt Haley with all my might.

Driving around town aimlessly, I found myself stop outside Karen's Cafe.

"Hi Nana Karen!" I greeted her while settling on one of the counter stools.

Before you start wondering, yes, I don't consider Lucas my dad. But Karen is like my mom's mom. She even took care of her like she was her own daughter and literally calls Nana Karen mom. So she is my grandma! Besides, I'd pick her any day over Victoria! Shudder!

"Sophia! Honey, what are you doing here instead of school?" She asked me. The crease lines on her forehead indicated that she was worried.

Grabbing a slice of chocolate pie from one of the cloches, I just rolled my eyes.

"I just missed your food so much I had to come over to get some!" I attempted.

"Nice try squirt. Now spill!"

"Hmm... just got into a fight with an annoying girl at school. It really wasn't all that bad, but they suspended me for the day. Please don't tell mom! Please!" I begged.

"I'm sorry honey, but the school must have already notified her. And aren't you smart enough to know how stupid and wrong it is to fight?" She reasoned with me.

"Yeah. I know. But it was all impulsive. I promise to make better judgements next time." I promised.

"And that is all I ask for." She said while laying a kiss on my head. "How is that other girl?"

"Great! All Turner gave her was a warning and a smile. And I got stuck in this mess. Aunt Haley didnt side with me either!" I complained.

"I'm sure Haley was doing what was right. And you did fight. So you got what was fair. Leave the other girl upto her fate. She will get her just desserts."

"Nana Karen, you don't always have to act all wise. You can chill with us! You're still quite young ya know!" I joked.

"Yeah sure I am. Grooving to the music, speaking your lingo and roaming with the Hep crowd!" She joined in.

"You just ruined the moment Nana!" I laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Now since you got suspended and your mom isn't here to punish you... Till the time you have detention, you come over here directly from school and help me with the cafe. Got it?" She ordered.

"Got it boss. I'll be your slave for two weeks!" I sighed.

"Perfect. Why don't you start now? Clean the tables and take orders." She directed me while handing me a black apron, a dishcloth and a notepad.

"Yayy!" I exclaimed with sarcasm.


	8. Chapter 8

I was just getting to closing Karen's Cafe, when my phone began ringing. Agreeing that she worked way too hard, I decided to give her the day off, although she was my boss! Yep, we worked in a crazy, dysfunctional manner.

Pulling it out of my pocket, I felt elated as I saw that it was a FaceTime call from my mom!

"Hey honey!" She greeted me as I stepped back into the warm cafe and answered the call.

"Hey mom!" I answered her in a sweet voice. "You look beautiful!"

And indeed she did. From what I could see, she was dressed in a black floral sundress with a brown belt. A hat sat on her head so she looked more French and her hair was set to flow naturally in her loose brown curls.

"Thanks darling. I just got back from work. Its around 1am here. But I'm sure you know that I didnt call you to discuss fashion." She hinted.

"Let me guess, the school called?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, they left a message with Millie." She confirmed.

"Soph, what happened? I know that something must have triggered your actions. You wouldn't have hurt her otherwise. Tell me baby, whats wrong?" Her angelic voice came to me.

I couldn't help myself from wailing like a seven year-old.

"Mom, A-Ashton threw a party in which he asked me to get back with him. So I forgave him. Th-the next day I went to his house for some reason, but there he was, cheating on me with Tiana all over again. And I fell for it mom! I fell into their trap all over. I decided to ignore it all, but Tiana being the freak she is wouldn't drop it and came to rub it in my face over and over. She said some really mean things about me and you. So I lost my composure. I'm so sorry mom."

"Princess, l know it hurts. Trust me, I have been in the exact same spot. But believe me, it gets better. Some years later, you will realise that these were the exact incidents that helped you grow and made you who you are. Let it go and if it is to come, it will. You know what, I had said this line when I was your age, to the boy who I loved, the one who cheated on me twice-" she advised.

"Uncle Lucas?" I cut her speech on between.

"Yes, your uncle Lucas. What was worse was that he liked your Aunt Peyton, my best friend! It was crazy. But none of that matters now. Those are things of the past. What I told Lucas was, tha _t 'People that are meant to be together, always find their way in the end.'_ Lucas and I found ours. It took time, it took a lot of effort and struggles. But in the end, we made it. If you and Ashton are meant to be, no force in the Universe can keep you apart. Although, to be very honest, I never really liked that guy! You deserve a better one who treats you right!" She shut her eyes as if I would smack her through the phone.

"Mom!" I whined. "But I hope you are right about the destiny part."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I won't butt in. But, I am definitely right about it. Its the Karmik law of the Universe. And honey, I need you to remember. Fighting is never the solution. It is a stupid choice that shows weakness. It is always wiser to just walk away without caring. You will have fights though, with your friends, your family, your siblings... but at the end of the day, you will be the one who feels guilty and low. Coming down to a full blown fight is completely inhumane. Especially for my daughter. If you fight fire with fire, everything will just burn. So do you promise me? No more catfights."

"Yes I promise. No more catfights." I agreed.

"Thats my sweet little girl! And yeah, Karen messaged me about your grounding rules. Good luck doing her chores! You will have a blast during the evening rush! Trust me, her grounding is the best and the worst. You can never possibly finish the work. Thank God, Luke helped me when she grounded me. Also, valuable advice, you scrub floors with a mop, not a toothbrush!" She laughed.

"Oh no! Please mom! Come back and ground me yourself. Take away my laptop and my car! Pleasee!" I begged as realisation hit me.

"Sorry darling. You will have to get trained under my mom! She is the best. She is a better mom than what I will ever be. And you deserve that." Mom said. The corner of her eye turning red as water collected to the side.

"Mom, you're the best. I couldn't possibly get any luckier. I love you." I spoke honestly. She really was one of the best. She was understanding and kind and gentle. She never yelled at me and Always heard my opinions. I just wish I could see her more.

"I love you too darling. I miss you and your brother. See you soon. Bye." She waved.

"Bye mommy." I waved back before the screen turned black.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God!" I yelled as I woke up with a start the next morning. I was late!

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" I chanted as I pranced around my room trying to get dressed.

"What happened sis?" Jude asked peeking into my room as I tried to find my cheerleading uniform.

"Jude! My alarm didn't ring this morning!" I complained in an exasperated tone.

"Nope, the alarm did ring. You refused to wake up. Nana Karen's grounding chores wore you out I suppose." He laughed.

"Not funny! I still have to take a shower! Have you seen my cheer skirt?" I asked.

"You do know you're talking to Jude right? Anyway, I'm leaving. Bye babe." She said before walking out.

Running to the laundry room, I finally managed to find the object of my pursuit.

Brushing my teeth and grabbing a one minute shower, I quickly slipped into a pair of jeans and a blue tee. Grabbing my black converse, I rushed down the stairs barefoot.

"Sophia, breakfast?" Lucas asked as I ran to the garage.

"No thanks! I'm really late!" I answered while running.

But yes, it really was my day! My car was out of gas!

"Damn it!" I groaned, slapping the steering wheel. "How the hell did I forget to fill the tank!?"

"Need a ride? I was just going to leaving to go coach the Ravens." Uncle Luke asked when he saw me having car troubles.

"No thanks! I'll just head there with Jamie." I answered before slipping out walking over to there place.

"Jamieee?" I hollered from outside the heavy oak door after I knocked it a couple of times.

"Hey Soph, Jamie already left for school and you are late!" Aunt Haley said after she answered the door.

"Yes! I know! I'm having car troubles and I'm already super late. So walking is irrelevant." I explained.

"Come with me. Let me just grab my things. Here, get the car out of the garage." She said while handing the keys.

Yayy! I just might make it.

Doing as told, I quickly revved the car out and waited outside on the main street. Aunt H got into the passenger seat as I zipped onto the open road.

"Slow down dear! This car is not a toy!" She yelled from besides me.

"I cannot afford a tardy! I was already suspended yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, about that. I've was meaning to talk to you, but you left so quickly. I am so sorry dear. I know that it wasn't entirely your fault and Tiana deserved the punishment just as much as you did." She apologised.

"Yeah, sucks that Principal Turner wouldn't even give me a chance to explain. Now I lose the boy and get punished for it. Waste."

"You know what, I am going to go speak to Principal Turner and tell him to punish Tiana as well. You definitely wouldn't have quarrelled if she hadn't instigated you." She made her mind.

"Its fine Aunt Hales. I'm over it. Now, I just want these two weeks to get done so that everything can get back to normal." I sighed.

"You are a good girl Sophia." She admired.

"Thank you. You are awesome as well. Now please write me a late note!" I joked.

I said while parking the car. She laughed as we got out and I handed her the keys. Running inside, I got into my class just before the final bell rang. Talk about stroke of luck and mad driving skills!

"Whoa! You made it!" Jude hollered from the back of the class.

"No thanks to you!" I yelled back as I gave him a dirty faced stare.

"Come on, settle in!" Aunt Haley said as she entered the class. Our first lecture was English. Yayy!

"Miss Davis, come on, get into your seat." She said formally.

"Yes Mrs. Scott." I replied back. Who would say that she was my Aunt and Godmother? Tree Hill really was messed up with relationships all along.

Getting ready for cheerleading, I entered the girls' locker room to change into my cheerleading uniform. The boys had a match tonight and they were surely going to win. However, us cheerleaders had to be on point as well.

Quickly getting into my skirt and blouse, I gathered up my team and started to get through out stretch exercises.

"You need to stretch a bit farther. What would your mom say if she saw your posture so loose!" A voice instructed from the back.

"Huh?" I murmured while turning around. And that was it.

"Jennyyyy!" I exclaimed while grabbing the tall girl in a bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be in California attending college?"

"Yeah, I'm on break actually. The summers are much warmer there so we get onto break sooner. I was just walking around town when I heard there was a basketball match tonight. Figured, why not come to see those two squirmy brothers play and my cool sister cheer!" She answered.

"Hey! We are the best you can find! And before you say anything else, yes we are going to win the match today!" Jamie boasted. Both my brothers had come over when they heard my little outburst.

"Good for you!" She said between laughs. "So Soph, you want to hang out after your cheer practice ends?"

"I cant!" I said in a subdued voice. "After cheer I have detention, then grounding chores with Nana Karen, only to get back to school to cheer!"

"Yikes! Tough luck kid. But don't worry. I'm here all summer. We can go catch a concert or something once you're grounding is done."

"Thanks Jen! You're the best!" I said while giving her a final hug and getting back to cheering.


	10. Chapter 10

Running into Karen's Cafe, I already felt the exhaustion get to me.

"Sorry Nana. I don't have my car so I literally had to walk here." I apologised while tying the end of the apron.

"Oh don't worry. Thats alright. Here, first sit and eat a sandwich. You must be tired after cheerleading and detention." She soothed.

"Try dead!" I exaggerated.

"Serves you for your mistake. Anyway, tomorrow you get the day off as we have family dinner over at Nathan and Haley's." she informed.

"Wow! This is literally the first time I am looking forward to family dinner." I paused when Nan began glaring daggers at me. "Just kidding. Relax. I love you guys."

"Thats better." She answered.

By then I was done eating my sandwich.

Exactly at that moment, I saw Ashton and the entire football team walk in with their respective girlfriends.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. They grabbed a table for which I was responsible. Just my day!

Lets just get this over with.

"Hi. Welcome to Karen's Cafe. How may I help you?" I spoke in a sweet yet professional voice.

"Omg! Look who it is! When did Sophia Davis become cafe' help?" Tiana joked as she brought Ashton's arm around her. "Weren't you like rich or something? Mommy lost all her wealth? Don't worry, we'll tip you."

'Breathe! Breathe! Don't kill her! It isn't worth it!' I whispered to myself.

"Nope. Just helping out my grandmom, the owner of the Cafe'" I said. "Now, what may I get you guys?"

"Ashton, I don't think this place is hygienic. We should go somewhere else." She mocked worry.

"Tiana, please don't fuss. This place is actually the best Cafe' in town. I'm surprised you've never been here." He answered.

I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my lips.

All the guys gave me their respective food and drink orders while Tiana stuck to a diet soda.

I just decided to hang out back until their order was ready.

Grabbing several trays of food, I tried to balance them all to avoid a second trip back there.

Suddenly, I found myself crashing to the ground out of nowhere.

I yelped in pain as a few plates cracked on contact with the ground. I quickly realised that Tiana had put her foot in my way and tripped me.

"Looks like cafe' girl is clumsy too. Who made her head cheerleader?" She scoffed.

"Sophia, are you okay?" Ashton asked getting up from his seat.

"Save it." Was all I said before I began picking up the broken vessels and food from the ground.

Brittany, another girl who worked at the cafe' began mopping the floor as I left to clean up the food I had managed to get on myself.

"Honey, its fine. I will handle it all here. You go home and clean up." Nana Karen suggested as I got out of the restroom. My hair still had bits of food in it and my clothes were soaked with different sauces and drinks.

"Thanks. Say you at the game." I replied before grabbing my bag and walking out.

Crossing the road, I was walking down the sidewalk, when a car stopped near me.

"Need a ride?" Ashton asked after he rolled down his passenger window.

Ignoring him, I continued to walk.

"I'm sorry Soph. I know that it isn't good enough, but its all I got. I know that I can't do much, but atleast we can still be friends." He said.

"No thanks. I'm done. I'm done with you, with that witch, with everybody. Just leave me alone. I really don't want to see your face right now." I answered. And I meant it. How did he expect me to just forget everything and become best of chums. Things didn't work that way. My anger had cooled down by then, but it didn't mean that I approved of what he did.

"Hii Sophia! Want me to drop you anywhere?" Another car stopped behind his. The car was old and was barely functioning. The girl inside, however looked very familiar. Seeing it as my escape ticket from Ashton, I decided to take up the offer and got into the car.

"Hi. Where can I drop you?" The girl with the blonde hair with a single purple streak asked me.

"Hi-" I answered. I honestly didn't remember her name.

"Amy. I'm in your English, Math and Spanish class." She helped me out.

"Oh god! I am so sorry. You looked familiar, but I was at a total loss for your name." I replied hastily genuinely feeling bad.

"Its fine. I really don't expect you popular kids to remember me." She spoke nonchalantly.

"I'm not popular. I'm a total introvert." I challenged.

"Oh yeah totally. The head cheerleader, sister of Jude and Jamie, basketball captains who was dating the MVP of the football team. Yeah honey, you're definitely not popular." She spoke up.

With that I shut up.

"So where do you live?" She asked again.

"Rouge Cove Drive, Ocean Avenue." I answered.

"Ooh, Rich kid." She answered.

"You coming for the game tonight?" I asked once we headed towards my house. The car heading at a slow pace. But it was better than walking so I didnt complain.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm not too sure." She answered.

Glancing around, I saw a guitar case lying in the backseat.

"Oh you play guitar! That is so cool! My aunts tried to teach me how to play some, but then I just dropped it after a while." I babbled in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. I love it. I've been playing since middle school." She answered.

After ten more minutes, we made the final turn towards my house.

"Whoa, thats a big house!" Amy gaped as I got out.

"Heyy, you want to come hang out with me for a while? We can go together for the match later. I might need a ride as well..." I winked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoa! This house is huger on the inside!" She exclaimed. I just chuckled as I guided her around.

"Okay, so I really have to shower. So you can do what you want for some time. Jude and Lucas have already left for the game so we have the house to ourselves." I explained.

"By Lucas, do you mean Coach Scott?" She asked. A hint of confusion was clearly marked on her face.

"Yeah." Was all I remarked.

"Is he like your dad or something?" She asked curiously.

"No. Not my dad. My mom got married to him when Jude and I were still little. So technically my step-dad. But not my real father."

"So where is your real dad?" She asked.

"Its a really long story. You'll get bored..." I tried to wane her off the subject. Thankfully, she was quick to receive the message.

"Oh yeah." Was her short reply.

"Okay, so lets just head to my room while I take a quick shower." I suggested.

"So I see you found my old guitar." I remarked as I stepped out of the washroom.

"Yeah. It needed a little tuning, but still does its magic." She admired. "Your room is really beautiful. It looks so much different than a stereotypical room."

"Thanks. My mom and I designed the wallpaper ourselves actually. And we picked out the accessories together as well."

"Where is she?" She was filled with questions.

"Paris... Milan. Somewhere. She is really busy these days. With work and stuff." I said in a softer voice.

To tell you the truth, mom still tried to keep us under wraps. Not many people knew that my mom was Brooke Davis, the fashion mogul. Some connected the dots because of our last name, but Davis too was a very common name and the subject was dropped soon enough. Most people living in Tree Hill of course knew about us. But it was a small town and news was slow and boring. No stalking paparazzi bothered us here and thats why we continued living peacefully in the small town. Whenever we went to New York or any other city, mom couldn't leave the room without big sunglasses and an occasional hat. The flash lights and loud questions were endless and she hated it. Tori still did a fabulous job at hiding us.

However, although it was right and helped us in every way. I sort of didn't like it. I knew it wasn't that we weren't good enough and more to do with our dad. But still it hurt to lie about my mom and not say much.

The news didn't even know that my mom was married to Lucas. She still stuck as Davis and continued doing her things.

"Whoa. Thats really cool. I bet you get to travel with her as well. Must be amazing!"

"Yeah. Sometimes. Not much, because most of her trips are work related and she needs complete focus those times. But yeah, we do take a vacation every year for a couple of weeks. Its fun! So what about you Amy?" I asked.

"Well, my parents are boring people. Dad is a manager of a small company and mom stays at home. I have three really annoying brothers..." she listed off.

"Whoaaa! Three brothers! I get tired of having one Jude around. I couldn't possibly take three of them!" I exclaimed.

"You got that right sister!"

We hung out some more, played some games of fooseball and ate some ice cream.

"Hey, its time to go. Let me just get dressed then we can leave." I suggested.

So in I went and put on the black, white and blue Ravens' cheer uniform. Clipping the top half of my hair into a blue and white bow, I smoothed out the lower part for it to look neat. Painting the signature R on my cheek, I slipped into my shoes before heading out.

"Come on! Lets go!" I said, practically pushing Amy out of the door.

Once we got there, we had to part ways.

"Thanks for the ride Amy. I really appreciate it."

"You too Davis. Your actually not as cold- hearted as I thought you to be."

"Well, pre-judgement is a terrible thing. Especially when judgement is bad in itself. And secondly, I'm not cold hearted at all!" I exclaimed.

The match started soon enough. The boys were giving a tough battle to the Bear Creek Warriors. During half time, the Ravens were leading with a score of 17-13.

Our half time cheer routine went flawlessly.

The game ended with a fabulous dunk from Jude! The crowd cheered euphorically as the Ravens won the match and exceeded to the play offs. Jude also scored the maximum number of points and was immediately sought by some scouts.

After all the buzz ended, I waited for him outside the gym while he took a shower.

"Hey bro. Great game. You were awesome." I told him whole giving him a hug.

"Thanks sis. Means alot. I just wish mom was here to see me." He replied.

"Me too bubba. Me too." That was all I said before getting into the passenger seat of his car to head home.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Sophia, I got your tank filled. So you can use your car again." Lucas told me as I walked down the stairs in the morning.

"Thanks." I grumbled, still partially sleeping. I was still in my pajamas and my hair was a matted mess.

Grabbing a bowl and spoon, I poured some milk and cereal into the bowl.

"Don't forget, family dinner is tonight at Nathan and Haley's. Be there by sharp 5:00 pm. You too Jude." He said when he saw Jude walking down the stairs the same way I had.

"God I'm dead. Can't you just write me a sick leave or something? I could seriously use the day off." He begged.

"Twin fever!" I chimed in.

"There is no such thing as twin fever. C'mon just take a shower and head off to school you two. Its not that bad." He countered.

"Come on Judie. No point arguing here. And Uncle Lucas got my car fixed so I don't need a ride. Thanks though." I smiled before heading upstairs to get dressed.

"Hi Sophia! You're late!" Aunt P said as soon as I entered the Naley dome.

"Hey Aunt Peyton! How was the rock tour going with Mia Catalano and Alex Dupre? I heard their concerts are sold out." I asked her. Aunt P travelled alot. Ever since Jenny moved away and Uncle Jake always had to go around the states with his job, she too got off on the road with her artists making kickass albums and rocking the tours. She was the cool Aunt Peyton who was laid back. Completely opposite of the motherly Aunt Haley who needed things to be right all the time. But they were family.

"Oh its going great. They are actually going to Europe next week. I'm here for the summer with Jenny and the rest of the us." She answered.

Quickly greeting her goodbye, I walked towards the sliding doors that led to the backyard. While Jamie, Uncle Nathan, Lucas and Jude were playing an intense game of football, Aunt Haley and Nana Karen were tanning by the pool.

"I wish Brookie was here. I miss her. With her company becoming even more recognised and the new lines she drew up, she can barely breathe some air. Family dinners aren't the same without her. Its like it back to the time when she was missing, living in New York all alone." Aunt Haley told Nana Karen.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss her too. Luke is the saddest about it as he can't even go public about their marriage. He gets it that Brooke has his best intentions at mind, but it really never gives them time for each other. He misses her." Nana answered.

"Yeah, we all do. Remember her first dinner after she came back from New York. It was so amazing to have her. She was so happy that day! Her dimply smile and funny hand gestures. They make the dinners fun and inviting. Family." She completed.

"Hey Davis!" Jenny called me from the back.

"Hi Jen!" I greeted. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago actually. I was getting changed to go for a swim. Want to join me? You can jump from Jamie's window if you like!" She joked.

"Not you too! I expect better from you Jageilski!" I ranted as she continued to laugh. "Anyway, let me get changed. I will meet you in the pool from the normal entrance. I am sane ya know!"

"Beats me!" She mocked as she left the room to head outside.

Once I was done changing, I walked back down and joined her in the pool where she was blissfully soaking herself and enjoying the feel of the soft movements that came with the slow breeze. Taking a lap of the pool to get my body accustomed to the new coolness, I couldn't help but wish for my mom to be here with me splashing me in the spray of water as we wouldn't be able to hold our laughter. We had alot of fun these family dinners together. When she could make it. Without her phone that is.

Now I was honestly jealous of her phone. She saw it way more than me and that literally was her life more than me as well. It felt sad.

Anyway, I decided to clear all my thoughts by just floating in the water and letting the pool guide me wherever it wanted to. Hmmm... Relaxing.

"Hey Soph! Come help me set the table." Aunt Peyton called for me from the dining room. "The food is almost made. Today is Haley's favourite. Mac and Cheese!"

"The Food of the Gods!" Aunt Hales chimed in from the kitchen. "Besides, Nate is grilling some veggies for us as we speak. And we also have cake."

"I love cake." Aunt Peyton answered as if she was five.

"You guys are adorable." I awed. "Were you always like this?"

"Umm... trust me. This friendship has been weird and interesting and has been through too much, but has been equally amazing." Aunt P explained.

"When was the first time you guys met?" I asked curiously.

"Umm... properly. It was after one of our away games in high school. Haley here had come to cheer Nathan. She will say Lucas, but it definitely was Nathan. And she missed all the school buses back so Brooke and I gave her a ride in our car. Your mom was sort of, umm, you know, well... High. She popped in some pills she found when Nate and Lucas dropped her to the floor in their stupid fight and twisted her ankle. Haley helped her to the car."

"Yeah. Tigger hated my name that day. So she decided that she would rename me. And well, she decided the best name was Brooke!" Aunt H cut in.

"Yeah. So well, we were driving. Haley and I didnt like each other. I gave her strict instructions not to touch the stereo. Or we would have a problem. Anyway, we began discussing music and might I add, Haley had some good taste. So we started talking. That was until the car stopped. Your mom never remembered to fill the tank!" She said.

"That sounds like me!" I laughed.

"Yeah, so our car stopped and we were stranded in the middle of nowhere. Brooke was too wasted to help and was acting strange. So we locked her in and made the miles trek to get gas. Haley here who is really good with her mouth literally stole us some gas from this guys car as there was nobody else. I was impressed. And we got back to fill the tank. Brookie was asleep in the backseat. We were driving back when we found Nate and Luke stranded on a backroad completely lost. So we took them in. That was I think, the first time all five of us were together." She completed.

They were happy. I could see it on their faces. They enjoyed their time together and were grateful for each other. They eyes showed how dearly they missed each other and hence planned a family night every once in a while. I wish I had that too.


	13. Chapter 13

"So Jamie, you and Jude are winning the State Championship this year?" Uncle Nate asked.

"Yes Dad. We are going to win and replace the banner you put up there in our gym. Its kind of dirty now anyway." He answered.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Whats so funny?" Aunt P asked me as I took a bite of my Mac and Cheese. Aunt Haley could honestly make water taste better. This was infact divine!

"Nothing. Its just funny how we never know which generation is better. And they are always competing!" I explained.

"No we don't." Uncle Luke tried.

"Seriously. Last week, the four of you competed over who could drink more sodas the fastest! Boys are really weird." I argued.

"I second that." Jenny chimed in.

"Anyway, tell us more about college Jen! How is California treating you?" Aunt Haley asked.

"Cali is great. You know the weather is great, things are always happening. I like it there. The courses I'm taking are fun. So it all works out for me."

And just like that steady conversation flowed on the table, until it was time for dessert. I helped Aunt Haley bring out the bowls as we marvelled the ice cream cake that i loved.

"Omg! Is that Ralph's?" I asked as I devoured the taste.

"Yes baby. Just the one which is your favourite." She answered.

"Why can't we just get Ben and Jerry's or something?" Jamie argued. He was literally bored of my obsession with Ralph's ice cream parlour.

"Yeah yeah. There must be some in the fridge J. Right now keep your negativity away, I'm in love!" I said in an overly dramatic way.

"Star, you amaze me." He said in wonderment.

"Likewise Mr. Scott!" I greeted before going back to my love!

When the boys went on dish duty, I silently snuck out into the backyard. It was getting cold outside. I wrapped my shrug as tightly as I could over my body before lying on the hammock gazing at the stars.

I just lay there, watching. I tried to block every racing thought as I tried to meditate by just looking at their beauty. Before I knew it, Jude was calling me telling me we could head back home.

Being that we literally lived next door, I still stayed there for a couple more minutes before realising that my eyes were in fact getting heavy.

 _I saw a hole. A big black hole. There was silence. A deafening silence. I was too lost to know how to move. How to react. Everything was happening too fast. I tried to run around as I frantically searched for a way out. However, all my screams were directly transported to oblivion. The ground was still sinking. Further and further below. The walls were closing in on me and there wasn't a Soul in sight. The air was getting thicker and the surroundings darker. I was lost. I was alone. I didn't know what to do? What was the point anyway? I tried to scream, yell as loudly as I could. However, everything was silent. There was a deathly stillness and the eeriness made my heart race with fear. The place was cold and dark and murky. But I had to try. No matter what, at the end of the day we are selfish people who will do anything to protect themselves. So I jumped. I jumped hard and I jumped high, until I had no strength left in me. I sat on a rock, waiting for the darkness to envelope me. The void was already engulfing me as I felt ice- cold blood run through my veins. It was too much. It was just too much. I had to let go. I had to. I had to stop._

I woke up with a jolt. My body was covered in a layer of my sweat as I felt a couple of tears stream down my eyes.

I was scared and shaken. My body was trembling with fright as I mechanically began rocking myself back and forth on my bed. I needed out. I just needed to get out. Somehow. Anyhow. I had to escape it all. Let myself go. I needed to leave.

Regaining sensation in my feet, I bunched up the covers and threw the duvet aside. Fumbling with the light switch, I grabbed a duffel from my closet and randomly flung some clothes into it. Taking all the cash out, I put it in my wallet. I grabbed my phone and keys and dropped them in as well. Quickly changing into a tank and some grey shorts, I grabbed my mom's grey hoodie and walked out of the room.

Using the back door, I got into the garage and sped off in my car. I didn't care anymore. I was going to leave it all behind. I had to. It was just too much for me to handle.

Remembering to switch off my phone so that they wouldn't be able to track me, I sped off the dusty roads of Carolina, trying to escape the darkness within me.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been three hours since I had been driving. I had stopped at a vending machine and picked up some food and coffee to keep me up. The roads were dark and empty. I was just driving aimlessly. I didn't know what to do, or where to go. Where did somebody who felt lost and alone go? By now I had passed alot of signs. The highways and roads came one after the other and I just kept taking them. My iPod was blasting music, trying to fill my inner void. But, it was doing a lousy job so far.

All I knew that the state signs said I was in Virginia. Well, I was still driving. My watch said that it was nearing 4:30 a:m. It was still dark and deserted. Realising that I could not just go on, I took an exit and parked my car on a nearby side street. Getting into the back, I adjusted my head on the neck pillow I always kept in my car. Pulling the grey hoodie closer to my body, I drifted off to sleep with no idea what I was about to do next.

The sun filtered through the unshaded roofs making me stir. For a moment, I sat up and wondered what was happening. Then it came, all at once. I remembered. The darkness and the depth to which I was sinking. So I got back to the front and started my car. I had to move on. I needed to find solace. I needed clarity which wasn't available in Tree Hill anymore.

Seeing that my car was almost out of gas, I located one close by and filled up the tank. I wanted to bathe and still sleep for a few hours being I hadn't even slept for a total of three hours. Besides, it wasn't like I was needed anywhere. So I asked somebody to guide me to a motel.

Following his instructions, I managed to reach it. It was called The Comfort Motel. It was ironic considering the place looked dingy and run down. But it would have to do.

I checked the room and saw that the room was clean. So I took it for a couple of hours to catch up on my sleep and take a shower.

However, I couldn't just go into slumber. Every time I shut my eyes, I saw things. I got visions of my nightmare. I got visions of being all alone. Funny, I was all alone. I just kept tossing and turning under the sheets before finally giving up.

So I took a shower and grabbed a coffee from the nearby diner. I was ready to go. Back in my car, I resumed my activity of driving.

There was this strange thing about speed. It felt soothing. It felt so nice and warm. Watching objects flit away from my line of sight calmed me down. I was leaving all of it behind. I was dropping all that pressure. I was going to be free. I travelled in that zone for another few hours.

I was getting closer to New York. Okay, that couldn't be bad. I had been there alot of times before with mom, being the head office was there. And fashion shows always took place over there. New York would be good. The ways were easy and the subways helped in every possible way. Besides, I had been here so many times, I practically knew the place like the roads of Tree Hill. Hmmm. Tree Hill, the place I left behind.

So thats where I continued to drive. Soon enough, I had entered the city. I knew that we still owned a couple of apartments. Besides the Penthouse in SoHo, we also owned a large space on the Central Park West. Whenever mom attended events in the Upper West Side, she used the 4000 square feet space as a crash pad. And that is exactly what I was going to use it for. Nobody ever came here.

The only catch was, I didn't have the keys. I knew mom kept a set in her office drawers which was located here as well. I stayed in my car, thinking of a plan. I couldn't sneak in after office hours, that I was sure of. My mom had a state of the art security system which I wasn't smart enough to crack.

Not many employees knew me as Brooke Davis' daughter. Only a couple who worked through the top knew about us. Personally, Jude and I barely came to the office anyway. Whenever we travelled to New York as kids, mom either made Millie take us out or if she was needed, Marcie or NY housekeeper did the job. We would take the limo and go for a joy ride while mom battled out the board or organised a fashion show. When we grew older, we were left to our own devices. We usually only came to the office on Sundays, when most of the employees were on holiday and only the heads and other important workers were present.

I couldn't afford being seen by anybody. So I decided, I would sneak in at lunch time. Make a dive for my mom's office from the back, duck down and grab the keys. The keys to her drawer were hidden in a book on her table, so it would be an easy find. Lunch was about to end soon. So if I wanted to do it, I had to do it now!

I got out of the car, and got in through the back gates. Since my mom was famous, we often had to use the back entrances to get in. The security there knew me so they had no issue letting me in and didn't check much for details. So far, I was doing good. I had reached the main floor of the building and was moving without being spotted. I could see mom's office. I was about to enter it.

"Sophia! What are you doing here?" A voice boomed from the back making my heart leap in fear as my entire body shook with goosebumps.

Busted.


	15. Chapter 15

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Lucas. I realise that you are calling Brooke over and over but she is in a very important meeting with the CEO of Chanel. She will call you back in a couple of hours." Millie said to a very distraught Lucas.

"No Millie. You don't get it. I need to talk to Brook NOW. Its a 911 emergency. Sophia is missing. So get her on the damn phone!" He yelled.

There was nothing to be done. Millicent gently knocked on the door and entered in. She was scared. Mom wouldn't like being disturbed when she was in a meeting this important.

"Brooke..." Millie whispered from the back. Despite hearing her, mom ignored her and continued with her presentation.

Taking a deep breath, she walked in and requested mom to come to the side with her. Seeing Millie's face, mom got it that it had to be an emergency situation.

"Brooke, Lucas called. He said Sophia is missing. He needs to talk to you. Go." That was all she whispered.

Mom froze for a moment. The pain of her little daughter being lost couldn't envelope her mind. She just stood there is shock. _That was her moment._

Until she got a grip of herself.

"Sorry guys. I know how important this presentation is, but something very urgent has come up and I need to go. Can we please reschedule to some other time? Or if you want, my assistant Millicent cam take over. She is very capable and will answer all your questions. I am so sorry to leave. Thank you for investing in Clothes Over Bro's. We are very grateful." Saying this, she left a confused Millicent to defend for herself as she barged out the glass doors to call her husband.

"Lucas! What do you mean missing!" She barked on the phone. Her eyes were red with tears and yelling was natural. Her motherly instincts had kicked in and there was no way to calm the young brunette.

"Brooke. Listen to me. I really don't know. We had family dinner last night and she was completely fine. She was laughing and having a great time. Then we came back home and she went to bed. She didn't come downstairs in the morning and her car was already gone when I woke up so I figured she either had an early cheer session or she snuck out to another party. But she didn't even show up at school. Jude and James literally asked all her classmates, but nobody had seen her. Nathan, Haley and Peyton have been driving all over town looking for her but we haven't seen her yet. I-I'm sorry Brooke. I really don't know what to do here. I am so sorry. I will try to find her. I promise." His voice was cracking by the end.

"Sorry isn't good enough Lucas. It really doesn't make the cut. My baby girl is missing. My daughter is lost. I asked you to take care of her when I left for work. I asked you to do one little thing, to take care of my children. But now I don't know where she is and I am miles away in stupid France." She cried. "I coming back there. I'll fly back immediately. You keep looking. I will be there as soon as I can." She didn't wait for a reply. She had to work fast. A million thoughts raced through her mind and she was afraid. Afraid of the Unknown. Afraid of the 'What If's'. And nobody could blame her. Trying to steady her hands, she tried to get a grip of her phone.

"Hey, I need a private jet. Now. Tell the airline company it's an emergency. I need to fly back to Tree Hill right now. I am heading to the airport from here. Tell Millie to handle all my luggage in the room and get it back with her when she flies back after finishing off the pending work here. Did you get it?" She asked Calliope, Millie's assistant.

"Yes ma'am. I am calling them right now and letting them know that you are heading to the Charles de Gaulle Airport right now." She confirmed.

"Great." That was it. She ran down the stairs like a mad woman and hailed a cab. Hoping and wishing and praying that it got her straight to her children.

"Sophia. Please be safe. Mom's coming back and she is going to make it all okay. Hang in there angel. Please God, help me and get her back to me safely." She whispered to herself as the cab moved towards the airport. She unlocked her personal phone, swiping away all her notifications with texts and calls of her family asking if she had any idea where her little girl could be.

She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that I was missing. A feeling of helplessness and restlessness shook her body as she didn't know what to do. Entering Photos, she went to the most recent one of us. We were laughing about something and she had her arms partially around me as she looked at me from the side. A grin covered her face with pride as I continued to laugh about whatever it was. She just stared at the picture as if breaking contact for even a second would cost me my life.

 _There is a moment, when it all changes. When everything turns into a different colour. When all the specs of dust floating around under the rays of the sun suddenly cease to move. A moment when everything seems to pause. Then, comes the rush. Where everything greets you all at once. Completely knocking you out of your illusory reality._


	16. Chapter 16

"Sophia! What are you doing here?" She called from the back.

"I-I umm.." I tried to think of a quick reason but couldn't find one.

"Stop mumbling. You must have got this atrocious habit from your mother. She used to keep on mumbling as well. Respond clearly." She yelled at me as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to her office.

"Grandma-"

"It's Victoria for you. I mentioned it clearly that I am not taking any of this Grandma nonsense. Now. Answer me, what the hell are you doing here? Does Brooke know?" She asked.

I just put my head down and shook it. My chocolate locks covered my face as 2 shiny tears fell down in droplets making an insignificant sound.

"Sophia, look up and talk to me. You need to know how to address people well. Otherwise how do you plan to do it when you inherit this multi-million dollar corporation?"

"I'm sorry." I answered back as I looked up at her. For a second I almost felt like her eyes melted. But they turned back to stone just as fast as they had turned warm.

"Okay. Now lets try this again. First, why don't you sit down. Have you eaten anything?" She asked in a warmer tone.

"Coffee." I answered truthfully.

"Carla." She called out after opening her door a bit.

"It's Carrie." A thin young girl answered as she ran in with binders in her arms.

"Yeah, whatever. I need you to get me some food to eat." She ordered.

"Alright. What do you want?" She asked.

"I don't know, just get me some food. Stat." She answered.

Carrie was quick to run away. And now that I thought of it, I was starving. The excessive overnight driving had exhausted me and the lack of sleep and food got me famished.

"So now thats settled. Tell me what the hell did you do?"

I didn't answer. She kept asking me the same question over and over. But I still didn't answer. I didn't know how to.

Finally, after trying for about fifteen minutes, Carrie walked in with a bunch of Chinese takeout. I love Chinese food. So, without bothering about Victoria, I grabbed the cartons and chopsticks and dug in.

She huffed loudly and grabbed her phone.

"Brooke. How did the deal with Chanel go? You had a meeting with their CEO today right? Is it still going on?" She asked when mom answered the phone. Putting it on speaker, she sat on her table and began typing on her laptop so that both her hands would be free to work.

"Mom!" I heard mom cry on the phone. She never called Victoria mom, ever. "Sophia is missing. I'm in a jet, flying back to Tree Hill. I have to find her. My little angel is gone. I-I don't know where she is! She could be anywhere. She could be hurt. I have to fix this!"

"Yeah. Your little Urchin is here with me. I found her sneaking around in our office." She answered without even bothering that her kid was sobbing in fright.

"You are in Tree Hill? Is she there!" My mom squeaked. I could hear her pitch rising.

"No. She is in New York. I have no idea what she is doing here and she won't answer me. So just do whatever you have to." She yelled.

"Oh my God! Wait a minute." I heard the phone shuffling as I heard a muffled sound of my mom telling the flight attending to drop her at the New York airport instead of Tree Hill.

"Can you give her the phone please Victoria." Mom asked in a much calmer tone.

"Sophia, grab the phone." She told me nonchalantly.

My nerves ran cold that moment. How would I face her. What would I tell her? This was a stupid idea! I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk to her. I just couldn't.

"Sophia Davis. Grab the phone, NOW!" She yelled. Her voice was enough to control me as I took the phone in my hand.

"H-Hello." I whispered.

"Sophia! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?" She asked me immediately.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine." I answered.

"Oh thank god!" She cried. I could hear her hiccuping as she took in my voice.

"Mom, please don't cry. Please. I am so sorry." I burst out crying myself.

"My angel." She replied. "Okay. I am coming there to get you. Stay with Victoria for the day. I will be there in a few hours. It's okay baby girl. I'm coming and everything will be alright."

How did she know! How did she know everything? She knew that I didn't want to answer any questions. So she didn't ask me anything. All she did was tell me she would be here for me. She left everything and flew half-way across the globe for me.

The guilt increased as silent tears continued to stream down. Before I knew it, they had lulled me to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Brooke_

"Luke! We found her!" I breathed out.

"Where is she!?" He yelled at the phone. "Haley they found her!"

"New York. Victoria spotted her lurking around in the office." I explained.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! How in the world did she get there? I don't know what to say. New York!" He sounded frazzled. "Should I drive over to get her back?"

"No. no. I already told the flight attendants to drop me off at New York. I will be there in a couple of hours anyway. I need to do this on my own. I need to see what went wrong. I will meet you straight back at Tree Hill with our daughter." I sighed.

I was tired. My body had been working non-stop for a very long time and my stress levels were rising. However, all the events that had taken place had still rung me up and it couldn't let go of the high it felt. My heart was still beating strong even though I had spoke to Soph. It was still in fear that she would run away. She would do something and I would be too far away to make it stop.

"Hi Tigger. How are you feeling?" Haley asked me after she had pried Lucas' phone out of his hand.

"Hey Tutor Mom. I'm... I really don't know. This is all new. I've never felt this way and I don't have the remotest idea what to do about it. Haley, why did she leave unannounced? What happened? Is anything going on with my baby girl? Was it that Ashton guy? Or did Tiana say something? Sophia seemed to have some problem with the two of them." My mind was working on overdrive. It was trying so hard to comprehend what led her to flee like that in the middle of the night.

"I really don't know Brookie. I think you should talk to her and try to figure it out. Do you need any help? I can grab a quick flight over there. I can be there just for support or anything that you need me to do. Hey Lucas, don't forget to call the kids, they were looking with Peyt and Nate as well." She cut in the middle of our conversation.

"Thanks for that you guys. You didn't need to, but were still looking. I love you." I said in a heavy emotional tone before the crack came as a new batch of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh honey! Don't cry. Thats what friends are for. Thats what families do. And don't worry, we got her. She is safe. With Victoria, but still safe!"

"Yeah." I answered meekly. "And you really don't need to fly here unnecessarily. You have work tomorrow anyway. Its the last week before Summer Vacation. Don't you have some rotten tests to give?" I joked. "And no, I need to do this alone. I'm her mom. I'm supposed to look out for her and take care of her and its high time I start acting like one. I promised myself I wouldn't let work get to me. I promised myself that I would always be there for my kids no matter what. And I broke it Hales. I shattered it and I was too dumb to realise it until one of my babies ran away. Literally drove out to a different state!"

"We make mistakes Brooke. And we learn from them. This wasn't your fault. Your job sometimes demands time and I am sure Sophia gets it. We all do." She paused for a minute. "I admire your strength Brooke Davis. But you don't need to live behind the facade."

That was all she said before handing the phone back to Luke.

"I love you baby. And I am so sorry. I made a terrible mistake." He said immediately. The guilt in his voice was evident.

"No, I'm sorry that I got mad at you. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. It really wasn't your fault. I'm pretty sure it has more to do with me than you anyway. I love you too." I replied in a much calmer tone.

"I can't wait to see you. Finally, I get to spend some time with my wife." He said in a snuggly tone that made my heart flutter.

"Yes. Umm... Husband," I started.

"Yes wife." He continued in his gruff voice.

"Will you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Anything." Was his quick answer.

"Good..." I replied.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi baby. Wake up. I'm here." I heard somebody say to me. I fought the battle to open my eyes while mom gave me a bone- crushing hug.

"Oh angel, it is so good to see you." She awed.

"Likewise mommy. I said as i settled down in her lap.

It was really dark outside. When work was done, Victoria had taken me with her to her house where I was sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms waiting for my mom to come and get me. I was finishing off all my sleep and exertion and also sleep was always a better time- passer than any activity.

I stayed in her lap for a long time. She was gently playing with my hair as my eyes closed, loving the gentleness and warmth she passed through her touch.

That was until i felt some sort of wetness on my head.

"Mom, are you crying?" I freaked. That was the first time I actually saw her. Although she was dressed to impress with a black skirt, a pink top and black heels. Her hair was a matted mess and all her eyes were puffy and red. Dark rings encircled her eyes and her mascara had smudged onto her face when she rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy." I sympathised. "Please don't cry otherwise I will start to-"

Too late. Before i knew it, I too had broken into a pool of tears.

She hugged me. Like her life depended on it. Her grip around my body just grew stronger and stronger. I didn't know how to react.

My mom was Brooke Davis. She was a warrior. A fighter. She battled rape, a school shooting, brought up two kids on her own, brought a revolution in the fashion industry, battled out Cancer and I was yet to see her weak. Did I break her? For me she was invincible and there she was coughing as she was unable to breathe.

"I am so sorry Sophia. I am so sorry. But what happened? Did I cause this?" She asked. I could see the fear and grief in her eyes.

"No... no mom. It was me. Not you!" I tried. I needed her to be fine again. I had to make her better. I loved my mom too much for her to feel otherwise.

"But I feel like I did this. I know I made a promise that I wouldn't ever become Victoria, but I am slowly turning into her. Is it because of that? Baby, I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to be a parent like her." She cried away. Her face was flushed and her body was covered in goosebumps.

"Mom! You are not like her. You are not like Victoria. You love me!" And there went my waterworks again.

"Then why baby? Was it Ashton and Tiana? Or anything else?" She asked.

"I-I don't know! There- this dream and I... I ran..." I rambled on. Even I knew that nothing I said made any sense.

"Mom lets just talk once we get back home. When we have both calmed down." I suggested.

She just zipped her lips really tight and nodded her head.

"Okay... okay." She assured as she again put her arms around me and stroked my hair. I didn't know whether she was assuring me or herself though.

"Lets just sleep here for the night. I will ask Calliope to book us tickets for the tomorrow morning flight." She suggested.

"I drove here. How do we get my car back then?" I asked.

"We will transport in back by air. You will have it back the same day." She was quick to answer.

"Okay then. You must be tired and jet lagged. Lets just go to bed." I offered as I lazed back on the soft mattress.

"Do you mind if I share the bed with you? I can go to the other guest room, but..." she started.

"Yeah mom. Hop in. And if you need clothes to change for the night, my duffel is in that corner, grab whatever." I said in a sleepy tone.

That was a cool thing about us. Mom and I literally fit into the same clothes. She anyway had us when she was very young and she definitely didn't look like the mother of two kids. But, she was indeed still small. Her physique never grew and we pretty much had the same stature, as opposed to Jude there who was tall and Big! And strong. Way too strong that he used to lift me up for fun and toss me about like I was paper!

"Yeah." She meeked as she went to the corner and grabbed a top that was in fact hers and a pair of shorts. She was silent after that. That got me awake again. My mom was always confident and loud. She could address crowds like it was no big deal and she was never really so mute and unsure of herself. Vulnerable. I had never seen my mom Vulnerable.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh god! Brooke! It is so good to see you!" Lucas said the minute we entered our home. He grabbed mom and held her in a tight embrace. I saw her melting in his arms. His eyes sparkled as if he saw God come down from Heaven. She looked cute and happy like any other love sick teenager. Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan were the same. This family is ridiculous.

Finally after an unbelievably long hug, they finally noticed that I was there in the room as well.

"Sophia! I'm glad you're okay." He said with his arms still around mom. He missed her and she missed him. I could see it.

Did she miss him more than she missed us? Could be since Jude and I weren't enough for her, hence she married him. Although he completely screwed her over so many times.

"Hmm." Was my short reply.

"So what exactly happened?" He asked. Of course he was worried. I was under his care when I fled due to which his wife had to drop all her work and travel across the globe!

"Nothing." I said. I didn't know how to phrase it.

"Angel, now that we are both here and we feel better, do you want to talk? We could sit on the couch and see what went wrong. You could tell us and we will help you through it. No judgements. I could even make us some calming tea..." Mom suggested.

"No. I'm still not ready to talk. Can you please wait a bit. I promise to come to you soon enough, when I'm ready." I requested.

"Umm... sure honey. Whatever you want. We love you." She answered. By now she was sitting on Lucas' lap. He was gently rubbing her back and mom seemed to enjoy it.

"So, I'm going to head to school. And then I have cheer practice. Mom, can you write me a note and also can I borrow your car as mine still hasn't come back?" I asked.

"Well, Yes. Go on. Come back home after practice or keep me posted on where you are!" She yelled out as I turned to go upstairs and grab my things. I just rolled my eyes in response.

Changing my clothes and grabbing all my essentials, I headed down stairs to get the note signed and take mom's keys.

"Maa-" I started but immediately cut it out. There on the couch were my mom and Lucas, kissing. They had no idea where they were or who was around. They were completely and totally into each other in that moment.

As much as I wanted to barf at the sight, I was jealous. They loved each other so much. Work kept them apart all the time anyway.

Then it hit me. Uncle Lucas faced the same with mom as I did. He didn't get to see her very often either. Their actions clearly indicated how much they missed each other. I stood hidden for a second. Just watching. Mom looked so happy and content and Uncle Luke wasn't brooding like he usually did all day. There he had the woman he loved in his arms and he couldn't help but smile like a doofus. Both of them actually.

Thats when I decided to leave. They deserved their time and besides, I didn't want to stay to see any further!

"Princess!" Jude yelled from the quad the minute I entered. It was still Lunch time when I reached school.

"Bubba!" I exclaimed as he got up and lifted me off the ground.

After we were done hugging, he put me down and I sat on the table with him.

"You do know how stupid it was to do that right?" He asked.

I just stole his packet of m&m's and began playing with them.

"Sophia..." he called.

I looked up and stared at his eyes.

"Hmm." I nodded. "Sorry."

"Thats alright Princess. Just never again. Please. Whatever you need, I'm your go to guy. I will do anything for you. Promise me, no more running."

He said.

I looked down immediately. Let my brunette locks cover my face.

You know how they saw when you get older, siblings drift apart... well that wasn't the case here. Jude and I were still as tight as we were growing up. We were probably closer now. Although Lucas was always there, he considered himself the guy of the family and took it as his job to protect us. Especially me. He protected me in parties, when guys at school thought that they could just rub off on a pretty girl and she would like it. He even once stood up to Mr. Spencer, our science teacher.

He was awesome. And although a bit shy, he had no trouble showing love to me and I loved him back just as much.

"You do realise we still have to talk, right?" He broke the silence after staring at me for a couple of minutes.

"Yes Bubs! I know! Why don't we just call everybody and and have an intervention or something!" I exclaimed. I was exasperated.


	20. Chapter 20

_Brooke_

I felt someone nudge me. It was too early in the morning and I was still sleepy. Besides, it felt so good to lie in Lucas' arms! The way he held me all night. I missed that.

And there was the nudge again! Giving up, I opened my eyes a little to see Sophia all dressed and was holding out a cup of coffee.

I looked up at her and nudged my head to ask her if she was sure. She gave me a firm nod in response.

Trying not to wake Luke up, I entangled myself out of his arms and showed her two figures indicating that I needed two minutes to wake up and get ready.

She quickly left the room and I heard her footsteps go down the steps.

I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into some sweats. It felt good to wear them honestly. I never got to wear them with work around. It was still could outside.

"Hey Soph, have you seen my... Nevermind." I trailed when I saw my little girl clad in my Scott hoodie. She loved it just as much as I did. And she definitely looked a mini me in it. "Lets go."

I got into the passenger seat and let her drive me. She could take me anywhere she wanted and we could discuss anything. This was her time and I had prepared myself to be completely non- judgemental. I kept quite and sipped onto my coffee as she drove us. She had to talk first. And get everything out.

Finally, after a few minutes we stopped at the back end of the river. It was on the other side of the river court and was always barren. Just the way we liked it.

Sitting on the bench there, I nudged her to sit on my side.

I could see the storm brewing up in her mind. It was wild and it was loud. The floodgates needed to open before they washed out the entire city.

"Sophia, look at me. I want to help you. I need my smiling sweet girl back. I cannot bear to see you like this. Please, let me in." I asked in a soft yet pleasing voice.

What was going on? And how did I miss it? Was I that engrossed in my work that I completely neglected my child that she had to pull a stunt for attention? I felt like a thousand stones fell and stabbed my heart that minute. I was a terrible mom.

But in that moment, I had to stay strong for my baby.

"Mom, I feel lost and lonely and alone. I don't know why! I mean I know that I have all of you guys. You're there and Jude and all these Uncles and Aunts. I know that. But I still feel lost. I don't any friends, not any real ones anyway. I ran off and nobody at school bothered why I was missing. There wasn't any cheer practice anyway, so nobody cared if I even showed up. My boyfriend cheated on me and yes, I know we spoke about that but it still hurts. Whats the point mom, I mean nobody cares about me. So then whats the point?"

I was stunned and speechless for that moment. I didn't know how to react. My daughter was judging her own existence for crying out loud!

"You're the point Princess. You are. Nobody else. Live for yourself. Do things for yourself. Be happy for yourself. I mean yes, you should try to make others happy and be selfless, but not like this. This is not the way to go about life. You need to understand that. Things will come and go, people will come and go, but you Sophia, will stay. Thats the point. You are the point. Don't ever think otherwise." I answered.

She nodded her head in approval. But she still didn't look completely convinced.

"Baby I know its hard. I've been there. I've been through the 'Not Enoughs'. And I'm talking everything from cheating boyfriends to absentee parents to cheating best friends. But that was the thing. I didn't have to be enough for them. I lived by this Mantra and I want you to try it too-

 _Stick to your guns. Don't be afraid to voice your opinion, or stand up for yourself. And do not worry about being Someone else's definition of Enough."_

"But what about the loneliness?" She asked.

 _"_ You remember how we used to live in New York and then we moved to Tree Hill." I asked her to which she nodded her head. "Well, the only reason I lived there was because I was running, just like you I felt lonely. And I was pregnant at that time when I ran off. I was gone for seven years! But whenI came here, I realised that all the loneliness excuses I pulled up were nothing but mental blocks. My family was right here to support me had I given them a chance. You have that chance too Sophia. Be wise and learn from my short-comings. You don't have to travel five hundred miles to know that. You can feel it right here. It is all mental. Give it time and be positive. Things will work out on their own."

"Thanks maa. I feel better." She said while hugging me. Her face, though dark, was much calmer. She would need time and help, but she would be alright.

"Anytime kiddo. I'm always here for you." I replied returning the embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun had properly risen by the time we got back home. Uncle Lucas was reading the morning paper while Judie still slept. It was Saturday after all.

"So where did you go? I was sad to find my bed empty in the morning. Especially when no note was left behind." Uncle Lucas said as we entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We just went out for a spin." She answered.

"Mom. Pancakes please! Chocolate chip!" I begged like a five year old.

She just giggled before getting out the utensils to make them.

"Thanks Maa. You're the best." I replied.

"Why don't you go take a shower and wake Jude up while I get these ready. We can all sit and have breakfast together. And how about we go out for dinner. You can pick whatever you want. Unless of course you have plans, its Saturday night. I'm sure you kids will find some party to go wild at." She said in her warm motherly voice. I just loved my mom's voice. It was so soft and lovely. I felt that I could hear her talk all day.

Grabbing a glass and some juice, I sat on the bar stool to enjoy it.

"Yeah. Sienna has a party. She wants me to come. But I can always cancel and we can go out." I offered.

"Its upto you darling. We are here. It is upto you to pick what you want to do." She replied.

"Luke, wake Jude up please. I feel like I haven't met him at all!" Mom exaggerated. "I miss my baby boy."

"Pretty Girl, you do know that Jude isn't a baby boy any more, right?" Uncle Luke said with air quotes around baby boy.

"Yeah, yeah. Call me a sappy boring mother!" She whined.

I couldn't help but laugh. Mom had this energy inside of her. She was smart, funny, witty and could make everybody laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Just be happy I don't get dramatic in public. Atleast I don't embarrass my children!" She laughed.

"Yeah yeah cool mom! Now give me my pancakes before Jude eats all of mine."

"Give me a minute." She chuckled before flipping the batter on the pan.

"Judieeeee!" She exclaimed happily when she saw him enter the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes and moms shrill cry had seriously startled him, but he was too sleepy to care.

"How the hell are you a morning person? Nobody is a morning person!" He whined as he flopped himself on the stool beside me and laid his head on the table.

"Get up babe, foods ready. Here." She shoved a plate stacked with chocolate chip pankcakes in front of him with the bottle of maple syrup.

"Heyyy! Thats my plate. I've been waiting forever. He's dead anyway." I grumbled before going over his form and grabbing the plate.

Just as I was about to set them, Jude tickled me on my side and I burst out laughing. The pancakes flew in the air as I couldn't control myself!

"Jude! Stop! Pleaseee!" I laugh cried. "Mom! Help!"

"Sure honey." And then I knew the mistake I had made. She joined Jude on the other side as I almost fell off my chair.

Once we were all settled, mom made us a fresh batch of pancakes and we cleared the mess made.

"So, I have some surprises for you guys. Sophia, today you and I are having a spa day! I already booked everything and we are going to have a great time! This will be followed by a shopping trip!" She said.

My eyes started twinkling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Omg! Thanks mom!" I yelled in glee.

"And Jude, tomorrow you and I are going to Charolette to see the game between the Charolette Bobcats and the New York Knicks! You like it?" She asked him.

"Are you serious mom!" He smiled in delight. "I love it."

"This is happening provided that Sophia, you study for your finals on Sunday and Jude, you are hitting the books today. Sophia, you are going to go to Haley on Monday and make up for the test you missed on your day off. I will let you know if you are punished for that or not. But for now, you are forgive. Also, Lucas and I have planned a little surprise for you guys once school gets done next week! But for now, full concentration. Is that a deal?" She offered.

"Deal!" We both said simultaneously.

"But mom, surprise! Pleaseee!" I begged. "You know how terrible I am when you tell me you have a surprise! I can't wait! Please tell me now!"

"Yeah mom. What is it?" Jude chimed in.

Mom looked at Uncle Luke and kinked her brow. Uncle Luke just smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"Okay! We are going on a family trip... To Fiji!"


	22. Chapter 22

We were sitting on the Natadola Bay beach on the island of Viti Levu. We had already spent a good couple of days touring the tiny islands and doing various activities. Our trip was about to end and we wanted to make the best of the tropical paradise we were in.

We sat together watching the sun turn the blue sky into a royal pink and purple with a few splashes of orange for effect.

Mom and Lucas were sitting together cuddled up on a beach chair in silence as they awed the view in front if them.

Jude on the other hand was fast asleep, completely drained after a day of surfing and snorkeling.

"Lets take a family picture." Mom spoke out of the blue.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Lucas agreed as he kissed her ear. I just rolled my eyes.

She asked me to nudge my brother who was besides me. We were quick to act. Dad asked one of the locals to take the picture while mom smoothed out her already flawless hair. Jude was having a tough time waking up as he tried to burst imaginary bubbles in his head! I on the other hand just grabbed my favoutrite Scott jacket and put it over my pearly white bikini.

I didn't even have to look to realize the weird looks my mom was giving me. I just ignored her and stood next to her for the picture.

After we were convinced with some good snaps, we thanked the local and I was about to go sit on my deck chair and listen to music when mom called me. I had that coming.

"Princess, you want to take a stroll with me?" she asked sweetly. There was no way to escape it, so I decided to just cooperate gracefully.

We walked for about 10 minutes to a deserted spot close to the reef. She sat on the white sand and patted the spot next to her. She looked gorgeous in a tiny red bikini that complemented her fair skin. Any passerby couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the brunette beauty.

"So you having fun?" she beat around the bush

"Yeah." I answered straight- forwardly.

"Its so hot here. So why the sweatshirt?" she got to the point.

"Because I'm still feeling cold." I tried.

"Nope, there has to be more to it. Why this hoodie? I don't mean it like it's mine, but you have a tonne of hoodies which are frankly much cuter than this old Scott sweatshirt." She said as she brushed her hand over the grey material.

"Did Uncle Lucas give it to you?" I asked her. A small smile framed her face as she nodded her head in gratitude.

"Yes, he did. A really long time ago." she answered.

"I see this hoodie, and I am jealous of it" I confessed. "I read all these stories of how the girl was cold so the boy gave her his coat. How despite anything, she still clings onto that one jacket for warmth and comfort. It makes her feel safe. The smell brings a chill in her bones as she revels in the happiness it provides. Your hoodie got to witness love as well. It saw this epic love story and provided you with warm and comfort and happiness. What about me? When do I get a hoodie?"

Mom looked at me with realisation. She finally got what i meant.

"Yes. This jacket did get a happily ever after. But you have no idea about the struggles it faced in between. As much as I have made out with Luke in this hoodie, I have spent equal number of hours crying in it. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the jacket. Its just a way of life. Yes, this Scott sweatshirt is a mark for alot of things for alot of people. For me, it speaks about my love for Lucas. For him, it is a memory of his Uncle Keith. For you, it is a sign of Hope, which is good." she explained. "Lets do one thing. You keep this jacket. Keep it as a reminder that love exists in the truest and purest form. And when you feel it and completely and whole- heartedly agree to it, you return it to me. This hoodie taught me this lesson. And now it is your turn to learn."

"But mom, you love this hoodie!" I reminded her. "This was literally the only thing you never let me borrow although I stole it a thousand times."

"Yep. I love this jacket." she replied. "But I love you more."

Saying that, she gave me a quick hug and walked back to Lucas where they began kissing intimately.

I just sat there until dark, replaying every word my mother had told me.

"Soph, come on. We are heading for dinner. Put on your skirt so that we can go." Jude called.

Lucas and him were already in their t-shirts and shorts while om had put on her beach dress over her bikini. I quickly grabbed onto my white skirt and put it on as I headed after them.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Brooke, what the hell is going on?" Uncle Lucas' voice boomed through the house in the early hours of the morning.

I was sleeping nicely in my bed when his voice broke me out of my slumber.

I acted quick as I unlocked the door and crouched at the top of the stairwell looking down.

Lucas had clearly just returned from his morning run as he was in a jersey and gym shorts. Mom, on the other hand was wearing a cream coloured shirt and a pair of black jeans. Her heir was naturally curled but yet set properly as she wore some black heels. Besides her were a set of her frequently used travelled bags.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" He yelled again. He certainly didnt remember that other people lived in this house as well.

"Milan!" She answered.

"What the hell Brooke! You literally just came back from Europe!" He yelled even louder. Uncle Luke was clearly unamused.

"When Sophia ran, I left everything and came back. I never got to fly to Milan and approve the fabric for the mid- summer line and it literally is the middle of summer! Already. We have to produce tens of thousands of clothes! The production is late and its all because of me! So I am flying there today to get things in motion. All these workers have to put in double time because of me and the competitors are getting an upper hand by already having their lines out!" She explained. "I wasn't even supposed to be on vacation and then here."

"Brooke! I literally just got you back! And your kid had to run away for it! Literally run away to catch attention of her mother! I know you mean well! But this work is getting way too much, even for me! Victoria works lesser than you!" He yelled. His actions were firm and I didn't even have to be down to know that his eyes were red with ire.

"Did you just compare me to Victoria?" Mom's voice cracked. "Did you just say that I was doing an even worse job raising my kids that Victoria did with me? That I was a terrible mother for doing my job?"

"No Brooke! I'm just saying. I am your husband! I never get to spend time with you. When I married you, I dreamed about us growing old together, having kids together, and being there for each other! But now I feel like a baby-sitter who stays here and looks after your kids while you go travel the world!" He yelled again.

Mom didn't speak anything for a few moments. She just stood there. She held onto her stomach like somebody had punched her in her gut. Her tears had stopped falling as she just stood there like a corpse. Pale and Lost.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. You are free to leave us if you want. Thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it and I couldn't have done it without you." Her voice was completely devoid of emotion. She spoke formally as if thanking a client or colleague and not her husband.

It was like she froze. She was cold and it looked like she was thousands of miles away on a deserted island. In the many years that I had lived with them, I had barely seen the two of them fight. Yes, there had been words before, but it was more over something stupid like dinner or vacation spots or uppermost, the two of them missing each other. I never thought there would be a volcano brewing down below, waiting to erupt.

"No Brooke! I didn't mean tha-" Lucas spoke hastily. However, before he could finish his sentence, mom's hand shot up to silence him.

Now it was Lucas' turn to freeze and go cold as he stood there like a statue.

Mom dug out her phone from her handbag and quickly punched a number from her call logs.

"Millie, hey. So, I won't be able to make it for this flight. I am sorry about that. So try to bump me up to the next one. And also, book me two more tickets for Jude and Sophia." She spoke.

There was a pause before she continued again.

"Yes Millie! I know that the jobs of thousands of workers are in my hands! Just change the damn flight and get tickets for my kids!" She yelled before hitting end.

I realised that she was about to come up to wake us up to go with her. So I leaped from my seat on the carpeted floor to go to my room.

However, that was not before I heard some more harsh words.

"Please leave." She was short, cold and on point.

Lucas simply slammed the door dejectedly.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, how long are we here for again?" Jude asked as we sat on the plane to fly to Milan.

"Three days." Mom replied shortly. " I just have to approve the fabrics and get the first batch of clothes out. Then we can return. Besides, you two can go visit the Milan Cathedral, see a few castles and go shopping. I will send a car and chauffeur for you. You don't have to be cooped in the office and warehouses."

"Cool." I replied.

She brought out her laptop and began typing on it frantically.

I simply put in my earphones in an attempt to drift off to sleep.

It had been over an hour. But I still couldn't get myself to relax. Mom and dad's fight played in my head over and over and each time bit like snake stings.

"Mom." I heard Jude call just then.

"Hmm." She replied without looking up. Realising that the next bit of the conversation was going to be important, I reduced the volume on my iTouch to hear it.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She countered him.

"What's going on? Why are we here and why isn't dad with us? I heard some yelling that day. And mom you have been cold and short and you are hurting since that day. Mom, are you alright?" He asked.

A few tears streaked down as silver mist as she still refused to say anything. She was hurting really badly. Was it my fault? Did I let this tornado loose? How could I have been that stupid? I hated myself.

"Mom!" Jude exclaimed seeing the young woman suppress everything she felt inside that her heart was letting loose.

Jude, being big and tall, held her in his masculine arms.

"Its okay mom! Its really fine. He will come around. It was just a misunderstanding." He spoke softly.

"You do know I am the mom and you are the kid, right?" She joked. Laughing a little herself.

"Doesn't matter. Right now, I am the one who is going to be here for you no matter what." He replied.

"When did you grow up Judie? When did you become so mature?" She asked as she looked straight into his eyes with bewilderment.

"Yeah, yeah. Typical mom dialogues refusing to see us grow as it shows your own age!" He humoured.

"Yeah, yeah! Call me old! I am still young Mister! Now tell me about everything thats going on! Any new girlfriends? Crushes? Somebody drooling over my son?" She laughed.

"Oh please, leave the girl talk for Sophia. I'm a guy Maa! We don't talk crushes and dates." He spoke strongly.

"Come on Jude! Tell me everything! From school to basketball to friends, and if you happen to have some special friend who just might happen to be a girl, you can drop the name in."

He just rolled his eyes. Brooke Davis had her ways.

"I'm doing good at school. My grades are up and my teachers are asking me to get into some advanced classes for next year, but with basketball and everything else, I doubt that I will be able to manage it. Jamie and I won the last games. We had an undefeated season."

"I miss Jamie. He is my godson after all. How is he?" She asked as a fuzzy smile crossed her cheeks.

"He's awesome. We hang out all the time being captains and practising and being neighbours and also cousins and growing up together! Hahahha! We really are related in way too many ways!" He answered.

"Thats Tree Hill for you!" She put in.

"Yeah, he and Maddison just had an anniversary celebrating who knows how many years of being together. He planned a picnic for her on the terrace of Clothes over Bro's. They both were wearing converse with those heart laces. They're happy." He completed.

"And you?" She asked, desperately wanting to know that answer.

"Yep, happy. Don't have a girlfriend, although I got a couple of offers, but nah. I have great friends and a family to look after and that's all I ask for now." He spoke modestly. My brother always respected women.

"Are you really sure you don't want to take up those advanced classes? No Davis has ever been good at school. I literally flunked Calculus!" She shared.

"I'll think about it." He said.

With that, my mom snuggled onto his chest as they both comfortably fell asleep on the good first class seats. I just looked at them.

When did I get so wrapped up in my own world that I forgot about my brother's entirely? I didn't know he was doing that well in school and we had many classes together. I felt like a terrible sister. He looked out for me and I kept forgetting the favours. That was just sick if me.

I just stared at them for what felt like forever as they lay asleep peacefully in each others arms.


	25. Chapter 25

"Yes Victoria! I did! Yes, I did! Oh no!" Maa yelled on the phone. "Victoria, I'm really not in the mood right now. Victoria please understand. Listen, I own the company. Not you"

She was red now. Mom was always stressed now. We were still in Milan, but she worked constantly. She returned to the hotel at late hours of the night and left before dawn. Her eyes had bags and her body looked fragile. Her face was drained of all the colour and Jude and I were so worried about her.

Three days were up and Victoria was demanding mom to stay there for a week and do more business work which was beyond my understanding.

"Mom, why can't you just be satisfied with what I am doing right now?" Her voice cracked. "Bye."

That was all, she cut the call and entered the car which was going to take us back to the airport.

The flight was delayed, so our wait was long. She had yet to speak to either of us. Jude had tried to talk to her a couple of times, but she was always successful in ignoring us. She worked and then she worked some more. Throughout the plane ride, she was on her laptop, matching colours or scheduling appointments. She laid out the magazine cover and decided the new banners of the website. She sketched some and then sent more emails. Not once did she even take a coffee break.

My mom looked different. She wasn't my mom anymore. I didn't know what to do.

Just as we entered our Tree Hill home again, her phone rang.

"Yes Victoria," she answered rubbing her aching temples. "I sent you the final cover and the new banners are posted. The IT Team already uploaded all the new designs on the website and production is on in full swing as we speak. They start shipping tomorrow." She explained as she collapsed on the couch.

I don't know how or why, but Victoria started yelling at mom in full blow. She was so loud that I could hear screeches although I was on the other side of the room.

"That is it Victoria! I am done. Do hell with the company and the designs or whatever God damn thing you are yelling about now. But I am done. Have fun with the company. I quit." And with that she threw the phone against the door. The phone instantly cracked and fell on the floor with a thud, followed by a loud growl from my mom. She bounded up the stairs and slammed her door, bolting it up.

I didn't hear from her that day. Not even a muffle or a sob. There wasn't a sound.

Jude knocked on her door a couple of times, but there was nothing. Just silence.

"Jude, I called Aunt Haley. She made dinner for us. She is coming to talk to mom once we eat." I told him after entering his room. He was at his table, studying.

He just nodded his head and went to put on his sneakers. We entered through the back gate that connected our two villas.

"Hi Uncle Nate." I said as he came to hug me.

"Hey Sophie. Go on to the dining room. Haley and James are just getting dinner. And don't worry, Brooke will be just fine. We will talk to her. I know Brookie better than anyone. Don't worry." He assured.

I just nodded my head as a single tear poured down.

"So how was Milan?" Aunt Haley asked as she put in yet another serving of risotto on our plate.

"Thats it Aunt Hales! I will explode!" I exclaimed. But of course, she didn't listen.

After another twenty minutes, they came home with us to get my mom out.

Just like we predicted, she was still locked away in her room.

"Brooke open the door or I will tear it down!" Uncle Nathan yelled after persistent knocks, bangs and calls.

"Come on Tigger! We are here for you. Let us in!" Aunt Haley said in her motherly voice.

"Mom, you really need to come out. Victoria isn't worth it. Just drop her." Jude tried.

But yet, we were only met with deafening silence.

"Mom, please. I am so sorry. I really am. I won't do it again. Please just come out!" I cried.

Still Nothing. Absolutely Nothing.

Another volley of protest followed. Aunt Peyton came. Jamie tried. Still, the result was deadly silence. Aunt Peyton tried calling Uncle Lucas, but he didn't answer.

Now it was time. The water had reached beyond our nostrils. Uncle Nathan, Jamie and Jude attacked the door and broke it down.

And then we were met with the most horrifying sight.

My mom was on the floor, unconscious. Lifeless. I didn't know whether she was dead or alive. Her eyes were firmly shut and her hands lay around like a corpse. There wasn't any movement. There was stillness.

Or so I thought, because the next time I blinked, we were in the hospital waiting for a doctor to come check her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Dr. Adams!" Aunt Haley yelled as soon as she saw him around the corridor.

"Haley! Whats wrong?" He asked. Mom still did have tumor checks. They were just to make sure that her cancer hadn't returned. She had them every six months and so far, she was clear. Aunt Haley often accompanied her when Uncle Lucas couldn't make it. Mom hated it but they were adamant. Dr. Chase Adams called her his miracle survivor and basically never forgot us even after all those years.

"Chase, you have got to help her! Tell me what is wrong?" Aunt Haley asked desperately. Her eyes were deep red, the colour of blood and they looked as if they were about to pop out any second.

"What happened?" He asked alarmingly once he saw a lifeless Brooke on the bed.

"She had a fight with her mom and she got mad and locked herself in her room for a few hours. We tried calling her to get her to open the door, but we figured she was just ignoring us with her typical Brooke Davis attitude when she didn't open the door or give any sort of response. Finally, we literally slammed the door down to find her like this." Uncle Nathan explained.

"Okay." Dr. Adams replied as he checked my mom's pulse and other things. "Let me run some tests and get answers."

With that, two nurses came and wheeled my mother away. I just prayed that it wasn't her Cancer. I couldn't go through that again. The stress, the uncertainty. It was just too much! She had to be fine.

It was one hour and twenty-four minutes, before they got her back. Yes, I calculated each minute because that was all I could do while waiting in that stupid hospital.

"Okay, I have her test results back. She doesn't have Cancer. So you can breathe now." He started as we all released a breath we didn't know we were holding. "I really need to ask you though, has Brooke been eating right? Because through these results it looks as if she hasn't eaten a bite since 4-5 days. She is completely dehydrated and her sugar levels are very low."

"I haven't seen her eat. Ever since dad left. Not in Milan or here. And she worked very hard till late hours and left really early. I really don't know if she ate at all." Jude said.

"Well, you need to figure out why this happened and get her going right again." He suggested, but it was more like an order.

Aunt Haley, Peyton and Uncle Nathan were still talking to Dr. Chase when I quickly snuck out and entered my mom's room.

She was just lying there. Her face was devoid of any emotion or colour. Her soft silky locks were sprawled across the pillow as her chest moved up and down rhythmically. Her fashionable clothes were gone as she wore the a paper white hospital gown. I missed her smile, her bright shiny eyes which were big and beautiful. They hazel in them would turn golden when the sun reflected off of them. I missed her laugh. But, what I missed most was the way she looked at me with that soft motherly gaze when she called me Angel. I really just wanted her to wake up quickly and call me that. I needed to hear her voice, and quick.

My prayers were answered. She opened her eyes that very second! I ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Mommy!" I yelled as my eyes welled up in gratitude.

She didn't say a word. She just looked at me. However, this time, the look was different. She wasn't my mom. No, it couldn't be!

"Mom?" I asked. Silence.

"Mommy, please! Where are you mom!" I yelled frantically. The emotions were running through my veins and it was just too much, I felt like I was about to burst.

Aunt Peyton and the rest of the people barged into the room on hearing my cries.

They called her out. But they received the same blank look. A look which didn't say anything.

"Brooke. Do you know where you are?" Dr. Adams asked trying to even get a nod out of her. But she didn't even bother to look around the room to identify her surroundings. She just continued staring with those dead eyes.

Whet could I do? How could I help mom? I needed to do something. I had to get her back.

"Get Uncle Lucas!" I yelled out to Jamie. "He isn't answering his calls. Just go, get him!"

Jamie nodded and bolted out of the room.

Only he could help her. Mom was breaking. She was shutting herself down and only her one true love could save her and bring her back, right?


	27. Chapter 27

"Brooke!" Uncle Luke yelled as soon as he barged into the room. The deathly stillness was instantly broken.

I began praying. Praying hard that it would work. I needed it to work.

I felt someone push me, only to see that Jude was pushing me out of the door.

"Leave them to themselves. Mom needs this. You did the right thing." He said as he finally managed to push me out.

"Anyone for coffee?" I asked, but was obviously met with a chorus of 'no, thanks.' That had been my plan anyway.

I walked out and began peeping into the room where my mom was lying. I needed to see what was going on. I had to know.

Uncle Lucas was lying on the bed with her and had a strong grip over her body. My mom honestly looked like a toddler in pre-school. Atleast, that was the look on her face.

He didn't say anything. Why wasn't he saying anything? He should talk, say encouraging words and get her to talk! But nothing. He just held her and gently stroked her hair.

Out of the blue flew in the storm, forcing the soothing ripples to crash onto the jagged rocks.

She burst of crying. Her body shook as she emitted moans of fright and terror. It all came crashing down. She was in pain, and it ripped my heart to see her like that. She began scratching Lucas' chest, tugging at his shirt as it turned into a bunched up mess, soaking with her never-ending tears.

"Why Lucas!" She sobbed as she crouched her head in the crook of his neck, her chest completely stuck to him like a magnet.

"Why what Pretty Girl?" He finally spoke in a soft calming tone.

Soft and calming! Really, how could he speak in a soft and calming voice? I was freaking out over here! Soft and Calming were thrown out of the window a long time ago!

"Tell me baby. What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" Did you think it sounded more like a pick- up line than supporting her?

"Lucas! The Not Good Enoughs! I am a terrible daughter. My mom hates me and wishes that I had never been born. She loves an inanimate object, my company more than me. We fight all the time and I could never satisfy her or be worthy of her praise or love. My dad and I haven't spoken since Forever! Not once even when I was dying Lucas! Not on Christmas or Thanksgiving or even my Birthday! He doesn't even know Jude and Sophia's names and they are teenagers now!

I'm a terrible boss. I couldn't manage my Company. I did a crappy job at it and now everybody is suffering because of it. I am a horrible mother. Even worse than Victoria! My baby girl ran away. She might have been lost and never found, hadn't Victoria spotted her! And I still have absolutely no idea why! She might be dealing with something so horrible, lack of love, feelings, confusion, I don't know, but I am never here to give her the love and comfort she deserves! Did you know Jude is acing his classes? I didn't, because I never asked and was never there to see his progress or report cards! He is doing so well and I had no freaking idea! Let's not even go to terrible friends! Peyton is two months pregnant, she wanted to tell you herself, later. But yeah! She tried calling me to tell me first as I am her best friend, but I freaking didn't answer her phone because I was too busy in Milan! And that brings me to the worst wife. I don't deserve you Lucas. Not one bit. I always fight with you, even if its my fault. I play victim when I am the bad guy. I bring out all my anger on you. And Lucas, I am the most horrible person ever. I have lied to you so much! I can't take it anymore! Lucas, I know that you have always wanted kids with me and trust me, I do too. I really want to have babies with you, but I can't. When I had Jude and Sophia, there were some complications involved and there was a tear. So I cant carry kids anymore Luke. They told me this after I had the twins, but at that time I didn't think it was a big deal. But, it is killing me inside. All the time! I am so sorry Lucas. I am so very sorry. I was too afraid to tell you. I'm sorry Luke. Please don't leave me. I love you, alot. I never meant to lie but I was just too afraid." Saying that she cried again.

I didn't wait to hear further. I had no idea what Lucas said to help her. I didn't know what to do. So, I silently walked away. I was a coward.


	28. Chapter 28

Mom came back home the next day. She wasn't doing much. Her home and work phone were switched off and the landline was disconnected. Uncle Lucas stole her laptops and locked them in her study. The door firmly bolted with the key in his wallet.

Mom didn't mind. She slept. With the amount of work she had been doing, her body barely got a few hours rest, so she happily welcomed the sleep.

I went to her room from time to time with some food. She whined sometimes when I woke her up, or got angry when I stuffed her with food when she wasn't hungry. But she needed it. And I was going to make sure she got it.

"Come on mom. It's just one sandwich!" I tried to coax her.

"Sophia, I am really not that hungry. You just came in here fifteen minutes ago with a slice of cake!" She said grumpily.

"But you love cake!" I made a mushy face.

"Yes, I do. But I prefer it when my stomach isn't about to explode. Besides, I am so bored! Lucas took away all the electronics from this room! My phones, laptops, iPads are all gone! He even freaking took my iTouch away!" She complained.

"But you can check your emails and make calls through it!" I explained.

"Yeah, but Luke isn't really that smart! He sucks with technology! Soph, start the tv, we are going to binge watch Netflix. Unless you have homework. School comes first." She changed tracks.

"Yeah, yeah mom. Don't worry, you won't get any complaints from school about pending homework. Now tell me what do you want to see?"

"Hey Luke." Uncle Nathan greeted as Lucas as he went down to the river court to shoot some hoops with him.

"Hey Nate." He said as he grabbed the ball from his hands.

"So how's Brooke?" He asked as they continued playing a friendly match.

"I don't know what to do man. I am so scared. The way Brooke broke down. It was like her Mono Phobia all over again. Remember the time she scratched her skin out because she was scared of being alone?" He reminded him.

"Yes, I do. It was little Brooke. The one who would jump into my bed because her parents were fighting all night. I have known this girl ever since Kindergarten. She grew up, but her insecurities never left her." Nathan explained.

"So what can I do? Nate, she is so sad. And she thinks that I don't love her either." He tried to explain.

"And why is that?" A confused Nathan questioned.

"She can't have kids anymore. There was some complication when she had Jude and Sophia because of which she can't have any more babies and she thinks that I will leave her as I want children with her." He clarified.

"And how do you feel about that?" Nathan asked, surprisingly being the voice of reason.

"It doesn't matter to me that I won't have children with her. I already have an amazing son and daughter. Jude and Soph are my kids and besides, I would give up children anyday for that beautiful girl." He answered with sparkly eyes.

"So did you tell Brooke that?" Nathan cut his reverie.

"Huh?" He asked suddenly pushed out of his dream.

"Did you tell Brooke that you already have all the children you need and that you love her more than anything in the world?" He asked again.

Lucas didn't wait to answer him. He instantaneously dropped the basketball he was dribbling and jogged back home.

"Pretty Girl! You do know that I am crazy in love with you right? And that you make me feel like I am the happiest man alive! And Jude and Sophia are my kids... I have the most perfect family here and you don't have to worry about anything!" Uncle Lucas barged into the room out of nowhere while mom and I binged watch Law and Order, while eating ice cream.

"Whoa!" I laughed once he was done. He looked so comical with his crazy speeches.

"Why do I always embarrass myself with these ridiculous speeches? First when I said I love you in the rain, my proposal and now this..." He began mumbling.

Mom jumped out of bed and slowly walked up to him. She pecked him softly on the lips and leaned into him.

"Yeah, I know. And I love your embarrassing speeches. They tell me how much you love me Broody." She whispered in her raspy voice.

"Oh, enough with the Mushy! I'm still in the room!" I ranted.

Mom turned to look towards me and gave me those sparkly eyes that meant mischief. She was better. Lucas was right, stealing her technology was the best idea ever.

"I'm sorry for everything Husband. I love you and you were right. I was wrong about the way I acted." She confessed.

"Forgiven. Always." He replied before kissing her again.

"As much as I want to keep doing that and trust me, I do. I have to go meet the girls. Peyton, Haley and I are going shopping. We will most probably grab dinner as well. So you guys can just order pizza or something." She informed.

"Yeah okay. I'm probably just going to call Jude and Jamie and hang out with them." I said.

I entered my room to change into a bathing suit when my eyes rested on my guitar.

Why not call Amy to join in? She was fun!


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey Amy. It's Sophia. Do you remember me?" I asked her. I hadn't spoken to her in over a month. With a rollercoaster that involved fleeing, two foreign trips and a visit to the hospital, to say I have had no time is an understatement.

"Oh hey Sophia." She said sweetly, but that didn't stop me from hearing the disappointment in her eyes.

We both hoped to be friends. And now she must think that I am a horrible person who is a snotty cheerleader who just used her that day as I needed a Chauffeur!

"I know I haven't called. But I've had a lot going on and also I was abroad for a couple of days with family, so..." I put that out.

"No problem." She answered but it didn't convince me.

"Anyway, do you want to, maybe come over to my place? I was just going to head to the pool, thought we could hang out some." I invited.

"Sure, why not. I'll be there in ten." She answered before hanging up.

I put on a beach dress and walked out of my room.

"Hey Jude!" I called up to him. He was in the game room playing on the wii.

"What? I'm busy here!" He called back.

"You and Jamie want to join me for a swim?" I yelled again. I had entered the kitchen and started finding all the ingredients I needed. "I'm also making smoothies."

Yeah. I needed to do something to tell Amy a sorry. Smoothies would help, right?

"Okay. Call Jamie and Maddison. I'll come in fifteen." He answered.

I quickly got my phone out and rang my brother.

"Hey Star! How are you?" He greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey big brother. So, come over. Jude and I are heading over to chill and swim. I thought you could join us. Judie is incomplete without you. Get Maddison too! I am sure she would love to see the love you too share!" I joked.

"Oh yeah sure. Maddison is home with me anyway. She wanted to go out and do something-"

"And you were lazy. Yeah I know." I cut him in.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll just change and come over." He replied.

"Cool. Any chance you know where Jenny is?" I asked. I hadn't got much sister time with her yet.

"Yeah. She went over with mom, Aunt Brooke and Peyton. She is way too excited for this baby. So yeah, she actually agreed to go over a fest of cuteness and cuddles and raging hormones. Brrrhhh!" He shuddered.

"You make it sound so creepy." He said in a slow monotonous voice.

"That's because it is, Star. Anyway, Maddie is getting agitated. See you in a few." He said before hanging up.

Right around that time, the doorbell rang. Perfect. Pouring out the last smoothie, I ran to get the door.

"Hey Amy! It's so good to see you." I meant every word.

"Yeah, you too." She answered.

"So I made smoothies." I said with a funny smile as we walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed a glass.

"Hey Star!" Jamie yelled from the back as he entered through the sliding doors.

"Hey big bro." I replied giving him a side hug.

"Umm... Sophia, who are these people?" She mumbled.

"Oh yeah! I invited them over to hang out with us. I hope you don't mind." I looked at her. Did I mess up again? I should have asked her before inviting everybody! I am so daft sometimes! Arrghh!

"I'm sorry. I should have asked." I mouthed.

"It's fine. She winked as she saw my expression.

"So well, this is Jamie, my brother. Also captain of the Tree Hill Ravens! And that is Maddison! She and Jimmy Jam here, are dating since like Kindergarten. They are so going to be the next Naley!" I blabbered on.

"Jimmy Jam! Star! Atleast not in front of new people!" James whined.

"Oh somebody is embarrassed!" I joked as I smacked his arm.

"Stop the violence girl!" He bantered.

"Anyway. Guys, this is Amy. And she is a really good friend of mine. She attend Tree Hill High with us. You might have seen her around." I spoke.

"Oh yeah. Aren't you the guitar girl?" Maddison asked.

Amy just blushed and nodded her head.

"Yep. She is awesome!" I chimed in.

"Hey guys!" Jude greeted as he got down the stairs.

"Hey bro!" Jamie gave him a high five.

"Maddie!" Jude greeted her as he gave her a side hug.

"It's good to see you too." She greeted.

And just after that, his eyes landed on Amy's.

"Who's this?" He asked. His voice suddenly going soft.

"That's Amy, Star's friend. She goes to THH with us." Jamie explained.

But wait a minute. Why did Jude's eyes get that puppy-dog kind of look? It was almost like the look he only saved for me!

Oh Holy Water of the Ganges! Did my brother like Amy!?


	30. Chapter 30

"Jamie! Jamie don't you dare drop me into the pool!" I yelled as he swung me around like the propellors of a helicopter.

"Jamie!" I yelled again, before he did dive into the warm water with me in his arms.

Thank goodness for pool heaters! I would have died otherwise.

I punched him hard on his shoulder.

"You're a doofus!" I yelled.

"Ow! That was hard!" He yelled back.

I just ignored him and swam to where Amy and Maddison were talking.

Jude was acting strange. He was silent. He was there alone on the opposite side and just watching us. There wasn't a smile on his face like her usually adorned. It looked more like my calm and out-going brother was shy and self-conscious.

"Lets get into the jacuzzi" i heard Maddie say and that broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Judie, want to join us?" I called out to him.

But he didn't hear me. I knew that he too was in his own train of thoughts. Anyway, the three of us got into the jacuzzi and I actually tried paying attention to what Amy and Maddison were saying.

Basically, Maddie was telling us all about the special picnic date Jamie took her on while we were still in Milan.

"Oh, hey kids!" I heard mom greet as she and the rest of the shopping party got home.

"Hey mom." I greeted her with a smile.

"I want to get in the pool too!" She whined like a four-year old.

"Hales, Peyt, please lets all go!" Mom begged them.

"Yeah, why not!" Jenny answered.

"I'll go get my bathing suit from next door." Aunt Haley said as she began walking to the side where the door connecting our houses lay.

"I'll see you soon kids!" She called out before heading off.

"Hey, I'm not going home to get my bathing suit!" Aunt Peyton cried "And I want to swim too!"

"Oh don't worry hormonal P! Your best friend is a designer! I'm not allowed to say much, but COB is getting out a whole new line of bathing suits this Summer! They come out next week, and it just so happens, I have all the first pieces at home. You and Jenny can take them."

"Oh Brooke! You are the best!" She cried again.

"Oh mom! Enough with the crying. I can't take that for seven more months!" Jenny whined as she followed my mom to the closet where the box was kept.

"Brooke! Brooke Davis!" I heard Amy freak. "Was that, Brooke Davis!" She freaked again! "And Mrs. Scott! Yeah, wasn't that our English teacher?"

Uh-oh!

"Maddie, can you explain it please?" I begged her.

"Nope. I still find this all messed up and I've known you guys since Pre-school." She denied.

"Yeah... Well..." I started explaining.

"Oh thank god the water is warm!" Mom broke me as she stepped in. She was wearing a black bathing suit and had her shades on.

Jude and Jamie were playing volley ball by then and to avoid being hit, my mom quickly joined us in the jacuzzi as well.

"Hey Mads! How have you been? I heard you had a romantic date on my rooftop." She asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks Brooke!" Maddie replied.

"Anytime kid. Soph, who is your new friend here?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah. That's Amy. She goes to school with me. And Ames, thats my mom, Brooke Davis." I clarified.

Mom stuck her hand out to greet her but Amy was too hesitant to do anything. So I pushed on her elbows so she could automatically raise her hand.

She looked at me with big scared eyes. I just smiled and nodded my head to indicate that she should move on.

Mom was already shaking her hand and looking at us weird, until it dawned upon her.

"She didn't know, did she?" Mom clarified.

I just shook my head no.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry. I know, this must come as a shock but yeah, Jude and Sophia are my kids and I love them and please don't tell anybody. Please." She pleaded.

"Ye-yeah. I won't tell." She stammered.

"Jamie! Careful with that ball!" Aunt Haley yelled. "Peyton is in the pool as well!"

"What is Mrs. Scott doing here? Isn't she your English teacher too?" Amy whisper yelled.

"Oh yeah. She is also, Aunt Haley! Jamie's mother." I piped in.

"Whoa!" She breathed out. "So your mom is Brooke Davis, the fashion mogul, your dad is a famous writer who also coaches us and your Aunt is our English teacher?"

"Don't forget famous singer!" I laughed.

"Yeah Amy. Trust me. This family is all sorts of crazy and dysfunctional." Mom added in.

"Hales get in here! These jets are so relaxing." She exhaled a deep breath and leaned back to enjoy the spray of the water on her back and feet.

"Hey! Mom! You and your friends totally barged in on us!" By now even Aunt Peyton was in the jacuzzi.

"Hey, I pay, I stay." She instructed. It was a losing battle.

"I'm going to go play volleyball with the boys. Anyone joining me?" Maddie asked me. Amy and I both agreed. The jacuzzi was crowded with old people anyway!

The teams were made, Jude, Jenny and Maddie were on one side and James, Amy and I were on the other.

The game began and we were doing well. Thank God that I grew up cheerleading and with two brothers who got me playing sports, even if I was kicking and screaming no.

Jude and Jamie were playing a fierce battle and Jenny was no less of a player.

We were tied up, until the Jude hit the ball hard and it hit Amy square in the face, which resulted in her screaming in pain!


	31. Chapter 31

Amy whelped in pain as the volley ball hit her directly onto her face. She cried out in pain as her body fell into the pool with the force of the ball.

"Amy!" We all yelled simultaneously.

Me, being the closest helped her up and brought her out of the pool to lie on one of the deck chairs.

"Ames do you need anything? Are you okay?" I asked her repeatedly.

"No, I'm fine. Nothing happened. It was just funny. I am completely okay. Infact, I can very much continue playing." She giggled as she went to stand up.

"Hold it!" Jude said out of nowhere. "You could have a concussion. I think I should take you to the hospital. Just to be safe."

"No way!" She denied directly. "I'm fine Jude, really. I have three brothers. Being hit in the face is a pretty regular occurrence in my household."

"But, I'm worried. This was all my fault. I am so sorry." He sounded so horrible. His face showed that he felt like trash.

"If I had a concussion, I would be unconscious. No arguing with you." She pointed out.

"Fair." He agreed. "But you stay here and rest out."

Knowing that everything was fine, we all headed back for some more fun. All, but Jude, who stayed with Amy and kept her company.

Within another twenty minutes, we had all left the pool and were getting dressed in our normal clothes.

"It's so smart of me to keep some of my outfits at your place B!" Aunt Peyton sighed as she got back from her shower.

"Umm... Its more about me borrowing your clothes and never returning them." Mom joked as Aunt P hit her head.

"It was smart of you to carry some extra clothes too." I told Amy who just smiled in response.

"Amy, you have to eat dinner with us and go." Mom insisted.

"Umm... I don't know." She replied. She was still scared of my mom, 'The Brooke Davis.'

"Yeah, stay." Jude encouraged.

"Brookie! I'm helping you cook dinner. I still don't trust you in the kitchen." Aunt Haley said.

"I gave up on Brooke cooking ever since she almost burnt my kitchen down making cookies to sell. What did you call them Brooke?" Aunt P smirked. She very well knew the answer.

"Oh not again with the Brookies!" Mom whined. "I get it, okay. I almost burnt down your kitchen." She told Aunt Peyton.

"I almost set our apartment on fire several times trying to cook a meal for Lucas." She told Aunt Haley. "And I also remember burning your entire kitchen down!" She was a bit sad now.

"Honey! The last one was not your fault. You couldn't help that." Aunt Haley came up to help.

I looked at Jude for some reference to what incident they were talking about.

He mouthed the words 'cancer fire' to me and all the memories came flooding in.

Mom had left the stove on, her cancer made her forget it and then the kitchen was completely burnt to a crisp.

"Hales, I still feel guilty. The kids were babies back then and I left the stove on, forgot about it and passed out on the couch. Nathan and Lucas, thank god were home to rescue them!" She confessed.

"Brooke, it was years ago. Let it go! You can't carry the guilt about something that could have happened, but didn't!" Aunt Haley explained.

Mom just nodded her head as she began chopping vegetables for the salad.

"I called Nate and Luke." They said they will be here for dinner in 30!" Aunt Peyt yelled from the couch where she was chilling with us.

"So what was that?" Amy asked me. "She obviously didn't understand any part of the conversation."

"It's really not that important. Not anymore, anyway. Just some stupid drama of the past." I shrugged it off.

"Oh my god! Nathan Scott!" My brothers are going to freak! I mean they love you! Because you are from our town and you play for the Charlotte Bobcats in the NBA! They knew you are from this town, but never saw you in person, just like I never saw you here either Miss Davis." Amy said at the dinner table after the Grace was said.

"Yeah, well. Brooke and I work alot. And our work demands travel. I am usually always in Charolette training. It's just because of the off season that I'm here all the time. I start training in September." He explained.

"Oh thats so cool!" Amy replied.

"Peyt, wheres Jake?" Uncle Luke asked her.

"Work!" She sighed dramatically. "The company said that he gets to stay here once I am nearing four months. So till then he flies around. He loves this job, so I don't tell him anything."

"When's the next doctor's appointment?" Mom asked her.

"Next week actually. I am supposed to complete three months!" She said with an instant smile.

"Oh my God! Can I come?" Mom chirped in. "It would be so beautiful seeing the baby! I miss that! The heartbeats and the way they all look all mushy and funny!"

"Mom!" My mouth yelled out of nowhere. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mom reacted to my sudden outburst.

"You know exactly what I mean! Don't do it if it is going to hurt you inside." I reacted. Why wasn't my head working? At all? And why wouldn't it just stop saying stupid stuff?

"Sophia. Shut up. You and I are going to have a word after dinner. And P Sawyer, I will be there next week. Just text me the details and I will pick you up from your place." Mom replied sternly.

The full family was giving me the creepy looks, glaring at me and yelling 'What the hell does that mean!' In mute. Ever wanted to go invisible? Yeah, me too.


	32. Chapter 32

"Sophia what was that?" She asked me sternly. Mom was on a mission. She had banished Jude and Uncle Luke upstairs who were watching a baseball match together.

"Sophia?" She asked again, tapping her foot to the floor. It indicated that I was testing her patience.

"Sophia Haley Davis!" She growled. The full name almost made me jump off my feet.

"It was no big deal mom. Just me being weird me." I replied.

"You definitely know something." She replied as if she was a mentalist. "What is it?"

Mom was clear and to the point. She wasn't going to let me breathe until she had all the answers she wanted.

"I sort of, umm, heard the conversation you had with Lucas in the hospital. So I heard everything. Including that you can't have kids anymore. But mom I was only looking out for you, I promise. I know I eavesdropped on your conversation but I meant well." I defended myself.

Mom was silent for a moment. Her eyes were red with unshed tears. She was processing and replaying everything in her head.

"That conversation was private." She didn't want me to see her that defeated and vulnerable. "That was meant only for Lucas to hear. You had no business hearing that. If I wanted you to know that, then I would have asked you to stay in the room."

"How?" I cut her in. "You didn't utter a word when I was there or even directly look at me. You didn't even seem to recognize me."

"Sophia. Go to your room right now and just stay there."

With that, she walked away and went to her office which Lucas had unlocked earlier. She just slammed the door and stayed there. I don't know for how long as I was hauled up to my room by the invisible mom force.

I sat in my balcony. A thick blanket protected me from the cold winds. I cried as sob after sob hit my core. Jude walked into my room at that time. He entered the balcony and put me on his lap as we sat on one of the chairs placed there.

I buried my face in his chest as my body shook with tears.

"Prin, you need to talk to me. Mom is crying in her study. You are crying here. What in the world is going on?" He asked me.

"You remember mom was in the hospital." I started.

"Yeah. She didn't eat because she and Uncle Luke had that fight." Jude clarified.

"Yeah that. So, I went and heard mom's entire conversation with him. And I heard a lot of things I wasn't meant to know. One of them being that mom can't have kids anymore. Some technical thing that happened when she had us. So she and Uncle Luke can't have their own babies. So, she realized that I had heard her confession when I countered her at dinner. So she is upset. And I also made things worse by back-answering and telling her that she didn't recognize her own kids." I confessed truthfully.

"Oh God! Sophia!" Jude exclaimed. "Mom told this to Uncle Luke now?"

"Yeah. She hid it for all these years they have been married." I clarified.

"Mom must be devastated. And so must Uncle Luke." Jude sympathized.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Not good. Uncle Lucas is with her as we speak. She won't unlock her door. She has just locked herself away." He told me.

A new batch of tears fell from my eyes as I imagined my mom sitting there alone. Sad. Because of me.

"Hey! This is not your fault. Mom has to face this. She would have to face this someday. Better today then tomorrow." He tried to console me. But it honestly didn't help. At all.

My mom was crying. Because of me.

"Sophie. I'm going to go check on mom and come back in two minutes, okay?" He asked as he shifted me from his lap.

"Hmm." Was all I said as I waited for him to come back.

I walked to the ledge of the balcony. I should have died that day. The day I jumped from here. I shouldn't be here. I cause way too many problems. What am I doing?

"I'm back." He said, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Jude. Can you sleep with me tonight? Please?" I asked him.

"Sure baby girl. You go change and get into bed. I'll be there in a minute." He went into his room to get ready for the night as well.

I always wore mom's t-shirts to bed. They were my thing. They smelled like her and they were super comfortable and I really liked that. However, today, I couldn't get myself to wear them. Her grey hoodie which she had give me was staring down at me, judging me. I just grabbed one of Jude's tees and hopped under the duvet.

Jude was soon there to join me in the covers as he held me while I slept.


	33. Chapter 33

_Brooke_

It was still early in the morning when somebody opened up the curtains, allowing the harsh uninvited sun to stir me up from my sleep.

"Lucas." I mumbled. "Shut those blinds." However, I was just met with a strange sound that came from besides me on the bed.

Lucas never woke up before me. That made a sit up. Only to see the most ugliest sight in the morning. Seriously, why didn't the sun just blind me!

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I tried to speak coherently, but wasn't doing a very good job about it.

"We need to talk." She ordered.

"No, we don't. And how the hell did you even get inside?" I asked trying to make some logic out of the situation.

"The key under the gnome statue." She said like it was no big deal to just break into somebody's house.

"Mother, you can't just barge into anybody's house and room like that!" I exclaimed as I shook Lucas. How was he still sleeping through our banter?

At that very moment, Jude and Sophia entered the room to see what was going on.

"Great, now you woke up the entire house!" I rambled.

"Yeah, whatever. Move it twerps. I need to have a talk with your mother here." She rudely shunned them.

"Mom, you should really warn us before she gets here so that I can stay over at Jamie's. I like my mornings happy!" Jude commented.

Victoria just gave an evil snare as they both walked down.

Lucas was up too by then.

"Ten minutes. Thats all you get to get dressed. Then come down." She commanded before I could hear the clank of her jimmy choos on the stairs.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Lucas asked her.

I just pressed my temples in annoyance. Why was everything going so haywire?

"What do you want?" I asked immediately as she came in my sight.

She was in the living room. Jude and Sophia were eating waffles in the kitchen.

"Brooke. I am very disappointed in you. How could you be so foolish? You can't just quit, you are a part owner of this company. You are the designer and the face of Clothes Over Bro's. I have been trying to call you since days but your phones are off. And you practically just cut me off while we were having that conversation. Have you lost all your manners? We raised you better!"

Really! How was she still talking.

"You raised me better, huh? Well, that's funny because you didn't raise me at all. I always had nannies and when they were unavailable, you stuck me home all alone. For days with calling or checking up. You were never there to raise me so you sure as hell don't get to comment on my manners!" I fumed.

"Just a great way the start the day!"

"Whatever. You need to start working again. You're already behind. Start with the fall line. Also, the end of summer fashion show. Thats in a month. We usually starts its work two months in advance. So you have to work double time. So call that God forsaken assistant of yours and get to the office. Also, I've booked your tickets to New York in two weeks to help organise the show. So you better have everything ready by then." She spoke and complained.

"You are so unbelievable." I chuckled.

"When I said I quit. I really meant it. I am done with you bossing me around like that. I'm losing everything because I have to do things for the company. And you have proved it a countless times that the company is more important than me. So now I just feel like giving up on you. I tried mom, I tried to make you proud of me, to get you to love me, to win your attention. But a mother's love is supposed to be unconditional. Not because of their child's fame or success." I said trying to get the words out of my throat which was choked with tears.

"You cannot just quit like that Brooke. People are counting on you. There are thousands of people who work under you. And once you quit, nobody will want to buy anything from Clothes Over Bro's. If you don't want to do it for me, do it for them." She tried to guilt me into it.

"Fine." I agreed. I had to! I couldn't let all those people suffer because of me. "But I only work from Tree Hill. No New York or any foreign trips. I will just fly in the same day as the show. And one more thing, you stop being my mother or my boss. You email whatever work you have, I will do it if and when I can and I am sure as hell not answerable to you for anything." I finished while opening the door to 'cordially escort her out'.

She just gave an evil look before walking out.

I just huffed and sat on the couch. I was emotionally drained. It seemed like it was late in the night after a long day of work.

"How is it still morning?" I complained as I lay in Lucas' lap on the couch. He was stroking and playing with my hair and it felt so soothing.

"That lady scares me." He admitted all of a sudden.

I just looked up at him and began giggling before turning onto the other side and getting comfortable in his lap.

"You're beautiful." He praised me as he placed a soft kiss on my head.

It just felt so heartwarming after the morning I had.

"I love you for this." And that was all I said before I shut my eyes for a quite nap.


	34. Chapter 34

_Brooke_

It had been a month since Victoria went all crazy in my living room. I was going to fly to New York the next day. Work had been stressful and long and tiring. But, I made it a point to stop work at 9 pm everyday. Come what may, I made sure to spend that time with Lucas or the kids when they were free.

But there was one teeny tiny problem. Sophia. She was different. She wouldn't talk or mingle or simply get out of the house.

Yes, she hadn't got out of the house in the whole month. She was always in her room and she only got out to eat her meals, which most of the days she took back up to her room to avoid conversation. To say that I was worried was an understatement.

"Hey Baby girl! Good morning." I greeted her as she walked down the stairs.

Just like that, no answer.

"Where's Jude?" I asked.

She didn't bother looking towards me.

"Sophia, where's Jude?" I asked in a sterner voice.

"He went for breakfast with Amy, Jude and Maddison. They are double dating."

"Oh alright. Judie and Amy are cute together. I like that girl. And how's Sienna and Tara? I haven't even heard you say their names." I further asked.

"Yeah, well. I don't know. They sometimes call me to invite me for parties and stuff. But, I'm so bored of those. And anyway, Tara is on a trip to India while Sienna is visiting her older brother in Cali this month." She replied nonchalantly.

Picking up her plate, she started walking back up the stairs.

"Angel, meet me outside in fifteen. I have something to show you." I replied.

Grabbing my coffee, I too ran up the stairs and got dressed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

"So, what's happening?" Sophia asked me some time later. We were walking down the backroads of Tree Hill, away from the town.

I am going to take you to my spot. Besides the beach, whenever I felt alone or when I needed to talk to somebody or when I was simply looking for clarity in a bad day, I came here.

We were at the bridge by then. I started to slowly climb down to get under the bridge.

"Mom, what exactly are you doing?" She asked me all confused.

"Just follow me honey. Trust me, Tree Hill is filled with places and stories like these. Lucas and Haley shared the terrace above Karen's Cafe, Peyton and I had this. Nathan and Tim, well they had the bar, but whatever." I shrugged.

So there we go. I replied sitting down on one of the old rocks.

"This place. This old place is where I came whenever I had a bad day. This is the spot where I helped Peyton, even after her mom died, it was here that she hid. So yeah." I continues.

"Talk to me baby girl. I'm here for you. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. Darling, I know this is my fault and I am failing as a mother. But there is a difference between Victoria and me. I am willing to make amends. There is no point being sad and low and guilty about what's done if I can't fix it. Tell me Sophia, how can I fix things?"

"Mom, I feel alone. Jude and Amy go out. Jamie and Maddie go too. I don't get to go. Why? Because I don't have a stupid date! Is that what defines me? Whether I have a boyfriend or not. Nothing else matters. Sienna and Tara, they hung out with me only till I was dating Ashton. After that, I don't even hear from them. They news about their travels is through their Facebook and Instagram. It's not because they called me as they were so excited. Amy was my friend, now she is Jude's girlfriend. I only see darkness and sometimes it gets too much. Too dark!" She cried out. I could see it in her eyes. She wanted to let it all out. This was the day, this was her chance.

"There is nothing like darkness. It is only the absence of light. Either there is light, or there isnt. The absence makes it dark. That same way, what you feel is not loneliness. Love. Its there. It is very much there. Its just covered. But its still present. Inside you, and inside me. They all love you. They still love you. They always have, they always will. How can somebody not love such a sweet and beautiful girl?" I answered as I flicked her tears away.

"But its so empty. Im desperately trying to find a voice of reason in the void."

"There is a void, okay. But Princess, you have the power to make the music! Sing, scream, bang some cymbals if you want! And you got us to be your back up singers, whenever you want."

"But, didn't I fail you? Im made some pretty terrible choices. I ran away, almost drowned myself. I hurt you in so many ways. Aren't you disappointed in me?" She whispered. This time she didn't look into my eyes. Her eyebrows flitted from one side to the other, completely ignoring me.

"Aw baby girl no!" I said slowly as I quickly bundled her up in my arms. Never ever think that. Ever. I love you. And I always will. You are my Princess. And a Princess rules the land. She never disappoints. Besides. In life there is no pass or fail. How can you ever fail life? You just grow! You grow with the right decisions and you grow even more with the wrong ones. So, its actually good to make mistakes. I winked as I continued to hold her.

"I love you mom." She sighed into my embrace.

"Me too Angel. More than anything in the world." I smiled. "My little baby girl."


	35. Chapter 35

_Brooke_

I had returned home with Sophia.

"Baby girl, wait right here. I have something to give you." I answered while dashing up the stairs. This would surely help her.

Running into my closet, I tried searching around for the object of my pursuit.

"Where can it go?" I mumbled to myself as I shuffled around with boxes only to remember where I hid it ten seconds later.

"Sophia, here you go?" I told her while handing her the res colour book with a black 'B' on it. "Okay. This will help you. It's my diary... volume 4, ages 15 to 18. I used to tell everyone I didn't keep a diary, but it's just 'cause I didn't want anyone to find it. But this will help you. We weren't too different growing up. We both felt crazy sorts of things which was too much to comprehend at our age and thats okay now. Everybody feels like it. Really. But, I realise that now. You will take time too. And this is surely going to help you. Keep it. Also, pack a bag for tomorrow. You all are coming with me to New York."

"Another work trip? I though we were making progress here." She whined, but the sparkles in her eyes gave it away. She was excited to go with me. I knew it.

"Trust me. You won't want to miss this one." I answered.

"Oh wait!" Saying that I snatched the book back from Sophia's hand and started flipping the pages rapidly. Landing on the page I was looking for, I quickly tore the next couple of pages.

"Mom, what was that?" She screamed as she saw the change in the colour of my face.

"Nothing. Just a stupid, boring entry... about Peyton and I... going fishing!" I randomly made up as I started to tear the bits up.

"Hey I want to read that! Give it back!" She yelled as she followed me around the how with the paper.

"Natey!" I screamed barging into the younger Scott household.

"Chill it Davis! You really are a firecracker!" He joked as I walked towards him.

"Where's Haley?" I asked him quickly.

"Gone to check up on Peyton. She finished five months today. And you know how excited Hales can get." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh perfect. I need your advice Nate. Please help me." I asked him.

"Sure Brookie. Whatever you need." He replied as we went and sat on the couch.

"Anything to drink?" He asked as I simply shook my head.

"So what do you need to ask Brooke?" He spoke in a calm voice.

"Firstly. You are an awesome friend an a great big brother to me. You have protected me through everything. Even let me sneak into my house when my parents became a little too much to handle and I can never thank you enough for it." I spoke truthfully.

Nathan really was amazing. As I said, he protected me from my parents, he helped in all throughout high school. Lucas always thought that only Peyton needed saving and I could handle myself. Nathan thought otherwise. He knew that I needed help way more than Peyton sometimes and came to my rescue. He never left my side even during my Cancer battle. He was in every true way, my protective older brother.

"Thanks Brooke. But its a two-way street. Without you, Haley and I wouldn't even be together. And hence I would still be a douche." He replied truthfully.

"Okay. So I want to do something massive tomorrow, in New York. I need you to tell me that I am not completely crazy to do so. If I am, please stop me before I ruin everything."

"Hey Millie. How is everything in New York coming?" I asked cheerfully. Nathan had cleared all my doubts. Things were going to change from now on.

"Things are great Brooke. Everything is set and running smoothly. We are having a test run as we speak. The dresses look gorgeous and the 'Zero is Not a Size' campaign is going to be the best ever!" Millie gushed.

"Its what they need. The kids are going to go back to school next week and there are always kids who are singled out just for their appearance and that is just depressing. And anorexia is a disease, not a fashion statement. Beauty has nothing to do with the size you wear, it has to do with what is in your heart. We better teach that to our generation." I ranted off.

"Calm down Brooke. You will get time to tell this to the world tomorrow." Millie joked.

"How is Victoria holding up?" I had to address the elephant in the room.

"The lion has its mouth shut for now. But, we never know when it can get hungry. So we quietly take a few steps back. Just for precaution." She joked.

I began giggling uncontrollably on the phone before Millie continued.

"But seriously Brooke, she loves your idea and thinks that this is stabilise the losses made these past few months and also put us at the top. In her words, 'the investors are going to sip up the opportunity to the maximum.' But we already knew that." She kindly put in.

"Hahah! You're awesome Millie. But, I need you to do one more thing for me please. I know you're swamped with organising the show... so just ask Calliope to handle it. Also, I need some more time in the show. Once it ends. There's something I need to do."


	36. Chapter 36

_Brooke_

"Mom, wake up!" Sophia yelled while jumping on her bed and climbing on top of her.

"Sophia! You're sixteen now. Not six. Since when did you start doing this again?" I mumbled with my eyes still shut.

"Since today. Anyway, I want to see your yearbook photo. Pleaseeee. The Not Good Enough one. That was a pretty cool assignment you had back in school. I need to tell Aunt Haley to make us do that again."

"Oh yeah. Those were some scary times. This picture was taken only some time before I took off to New York actually." She replied. "Now get up!" She stated. It was then that she realised she was still up on me.

"Oh sorry sorry." She whispered before clambering off.

"Come help me." I said as I walked into my closet.

"Remember that big black box of memories that you found a year ago? The one with the Cancer letters and other memories? Well, this diary and the yearbook are inside that. I think it is time we remove it from inside the floor and you can keep it up there on the top shelf. Jude and you can browse through it anytime and even take some stuff. Get Jude here actually while I fix these boards." I replied as I took the box out of its hiding place.

It did not have dust anymore since I had removed it just yesterday. But the box was still old and rusted.

I opened the box and just went through everything inside. All my memories were in it. The good and the bad. It was like a time machine.

Five minutes later the twins walked in and Sophia brought the red diary with her.

I went to the last yearbook and opened up the the page they needed.

"Here you see. I went through all the 'Not Enough's' and sometimes I still do. People are going to label you. Its what they do. Its what they are best at. _Its how you overcome those labels, thats what matters. Dear quirky, sweet, smart, wonderful young girl. Do not worry so much, or at all. About being someone else's definition of enough._ This is why I'm smiling in the picture. To show. That these labels are there. The insecurities also exist, but they can't pull me down. They have no say in any matter whatsoever. They exist, but they are parallel to my being. They are always with me, but we never intersect. And thats a very important lesson to learn. You need to know kids, stand up for what you believe in. It isn't wrong to trust your gut. And one more thing. Believe in the joyous power of an unscheduled dance break." I winked.

"Mom, whats the tiara for?" Sophia asked after a few minutes of nodding and taking in my message. She them went on to browsing the contents of the box.

"I was prom queen. And before I was crowned, I was kidnapped and almost had my throat cut off." I replied in a monotone.

"Okay, should we really even ask further because that is just scary. I think we are going to let that slide." Jude replied. "T-shirt? With a flaming heart?"

"Oh yeah. That was one of my very first designs for Clothes Over Bro's. I used to make the clothes myself and sell them online. I built the entire company on a broken heart. Basically, when Lucas cheated on me the first time. So thats my heart on flames and the number 3 is his jersey number." I answered.

"Oh look, your Cancer wig. And Road mix?" He asked.

"Mouth got arrested in Honey Grove, Texas. So we drove up to save him. Had a do over prom." I casually answered.

"Have you all been arrested?" Sophia cut in.

"Yes. But you are not allowed to do that. Haley has visited that place so much, she is friends with the jailor. In fact, one of my old nicknames for her is Jailey!" I laughed it over.

"Wait till that spreads around school!" She smirked.

"Don't you dare do that. That is my sister you are talking about!" I shrieked.

"Calm down and tell us about this CD." She replied.

"Friends with Benefit. That was a benefit concert Peyton arranged to spread awareness and raise funds for Cancer research. Her biological mother Ellie suffered from it and she didn't make it. Also, this was Haley's first launch. Then you know, she went on tour with that moron, Chris Keller and ruined my poor Natey's life, until she came back and lived with me." I spoke in one breath.

"You always were a pictureholic, weren't you?" I asked her as I found not less than a hundred pictures in that box. Most were of mom with her friends and some here and there of places she visited, etc.

"Oh gag!" I exclaimed as I came across a picture of mom and Uncle Lucas kissing on the beach.

"Ah, summer." Mom replied before staring at the picture and reminiscing it. She was in a complete state of reverie.

"And letters. Lots and lots of letters!" I replied picking up a stack.

"Yeah. There are eighty-two letters that I wrote to Lucas. Fifteen for you and fifteen for Jude. And some which I wrote to Nathan, Haley and Peyton. There are also a few that Lucas wrote back to me." I answered.

"Wow." That was all Jude said.

"Yeah. These letters are crazy. They hold so much. Life did us good." I shut my eyes and spoke.

"You can take anything if you like." I replied. This box was made for you."

Jude took the Friends with Benefit CD while I picked up the diary again.

"Come on. Finish packing. We all leave for New York in two hours." She reminded us as we walked out of the door.

 _Ps- just a heads up, only three chapters left in this book..._


	37. Chapter 37

"So surprise! I booked us a private jet and we all are going to New York!" Mom said when we all absently reached the airport.

"Oh thats cool." The all murmured before getting into the jet.

All I spent time doing in the jet was read mom's diary.

 _My parents don't see me, and when they do see me, it's only because they're angry about something. My dad golfs, and my mom shops, and I can't remember the last time we laughed together... Or just sat quietly together. I'd like to just sit with them, be a family, hear them say they love me. I see my friends, and they seem to have real families. And maybe everything isn't as nice as I imagine, but...I feel like they have more love around them than I do. And that's more disappointing than I have words for. There's this thing called the burning boat festival coming up. We do it every year, and this year I can tell my mom wants to throw in my dad and my dad wants to throw in my mom. And me? I'd be happy to Chuck the whole thing in._

"Mom? Were they really this terrible?" I asked her as sadness overtook me. She must have been so broken and lost. Living in a house where parents were constantly screaming that you either hid under your bed or never went home must have been the most terrible thing ever.

"Yeah. But's its all in the past. I am much stronger because of it." I replied.

"I should never have complained. Especially about being left alone and feeling abandoned, etc. And about Ashton and my friends. I never can, seeing what you went through." I answered.

"Hey. Now don't you dare compare anything. You are justified to feel whatever you are feeling. Don't keep it in. Nothing is wrong. I didn't find a family with my parents, but right here is all the family I need. _At the end of the day, you are who you are and its probably who you've always been."_

"Okay, so I will be busy as soon as we get there. So forgive me. Anyway, take the time to tour around. My limo and driver will take you wherever you want. Just be there on time, at the fashion show. Calliope has your backstage passes and also front row seats for when it begins. Have fun and I love you guys." Mom said as soon as we landed in New York.

Two limos took us to our Vacation loft which was large enough to accommodate all of us. She quickly bid adieu and took a car to the hall where the fashion show was premiering.

"So Jude, and the rest of us kids are going to Central Park." I informed the old people so they wouldn't worry.

We spent some time and before we knew it, we had to get ready for the show. I knew mom would want me to be dresses for this. Even if I didn't come in the limelight, the very few shows that I had attended, mom always made it a point that I was dressed nice. Jude always wore a suit while I picked up a designer dress.

Putting on a new black dress that I recently picked up from mom's boutique, I put it on did my hair which was basically combing out the knots and clipping the front so that it looked neat. Putting on my strappy silver heels and a charm bracelet, I stared at myself in the mirror.

"You look like a real Davis." Uncle Lucas said while passing the door.

"Uncle Luke, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh... sure." He was confused. Definitely confused.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything. You really were always around for us. No matter what and I really appreciate that." I said, only to receive weird looks from him.

"Thank you Sophia, that means alot to me." He answered before just staring into my eyes for a few seconds. He walked out of the room after that to check if everybody was done getting dressed.

We hung out backstage for a bit, meeting the models and getting in the way of the organisers. Very soon, we were escorted to our seats by Calliope and the fashion show began.

One after another, several models strutted down the ramp showcasing my mom's beautiful designs.

Since you really can't hoot in a fashion show as it is 'unethical' as mom puts it, each outfit were met with a series of claps. Millie was announcing everything including the details of the campaign Zero is Not a Size. Things looked promising.

At last, when all the models were done walking, Millie called out for the designer, Brooke Davis.

She walked in with a smile on her face. She was wearing a white dress with silver details. Her hair was up except for a few loose strands and pearls marked her jewellery.

She was met with a loud applause as she walked down the runway. As soon as she reached the very front, she waited and gave smiles to the public. I was sitting in the first row and cheered her on. I was so proud of her.

Just then, something happened that made my heart stop completely.

My mother, Brooke Davis, bent low and stretched her arm forward for me to hold. She was calling me to join her on stage. What?

I looked at her and gave her an expression asking 'What the hell is wrong with you?' She simply smiled an nodded her head, indicating that I just follow her.

Taking her arm, I climbed up on stage as I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

She took my hand and guided me up and down the runway. We halted and posed for pictures from time to time as she pulled me into her arms for a and kissed my head a bit. We did some crazy poses as we laughed away on the ramp. People would think we were crazy, but mom and me were crazy together. Thats what worked so well with us and we wouldn't change it.

She was proud of me and her eyes sparkled with pride and happiness. A smile graced her soft lips. I could feel the happiness and elation she was emitting.


	38. Chapter 38

_Brooke_

It was after the modelling that Sophia realised what was happening. She looked up at me like a tiny dependent child as we got off stage.

I went inside and asked my entire family to meet me there.

It was time the truth came out.

Getting settled, I allowed Millie to let the interviewers come in.

Hands were raised and questions were asked. I narrated the entire story that included my rape, the birth of the twins, my Cancer tale and how I later married Lucas. They were all shocked about it.

"So, Mrs. Davis-" a young interviewer began.

"Davis-Scott." I corrected, only to get a huge smile from Lucas.

"Sorry. Mrs. Davis-Scott," he corrected shamefully. "Do you know who did this to you? The father of the twins?" He put it nicely.

"Thats all dead, buried and gone. It doesn't matter." I answered.

"So, Mrs. Scott, why keep them hidden?" Another asked.

"Well..." I thought. "At first it was fear that my fame would keep them unsafe. So to protect them, I hid the details. And I didn't want pity for the rape. Hence, the hush." I answered.

"So why disclose the secret now?"

"Yes, even today, as I am scared for their safety especially about the paparazzi mulling them and getting in our business. Hints, please don't!" I replied point blank. "Anyway, throughout this, even though it was to protect them, I felt guilty that my kids would feel like I am ashamed of them. And that was something I could never bear. I love these two. More than anything in the world. And I love Lucas. He deserves to go out with me in public and not just some shut door getaways. I am not going to hide or cower. That is not an image I want to paint in front of my kids. To hide or run away when things get tough. I made those mistakes, but I can fix them and help them avoid those. And that is what I am going to do." I smiled as I said that. My entire family had smiles on their faces as Lucas held my arm from below indicating that he was with me one hundred percent.

"We would firstly congratulate you on your campaign. And would like to end this interview by asking if you had any advice or anything you would like to add." A woman from the front asked. Last question, thank God!

"Umm, this is something I would tell my daughter. Hope everybody benefits from it.

 _Know that someone out there believes in you and loves you. And if you haven't met that person yet, you will. You are valuable, special and you matter. The things that make you different make you unique and unique is beautiful."_ With that I thanked them for their support as Millie escorted them out.

Just as the interviewers left, Victoria barged into the room.

"Brooke!" She growled. "What is wrong with you? How in the world could you do that? That was really, incredibly stupid. You have jeopardised everything that took so hard to build up. I did not build this empire for it to come crashing down. We spent millions trying to keep your personal life a secret, not for you just to throw it away! What kind of friends are you? Couldn't you knock some sense into her?"

"Oh hush up mother. Relax. The company will be fine, if not better. We provide clothes for real girls with real stories. It's more right if I'm not portrayed as a plastic doll." I replied.

"Guys! Lets go have a pizza and party. I'm so hungry. I just need to relax now."

To say she was flabbergasted was the joke of the millennium.

"Mom, you want to join us? The fashion show went great. The clothes have already been transported to the boutiques all over the world. And Millicent and Calliope are handling all the left over things to do. You can come, celebrate this with us. Please." I asked her sweetly. Her mouth was open for a while. She didn't talk. She just stood. Before, she regained herself.

"No." she gave a stony glare and with a "hmmphff" she walked out of the room.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to see her go.

"Someday." I mumbled to myself.

"So my baby monkeys! Lets go!" I yelled as we continued down the hall.

We sat in one of the big booths of a great pizzeria in town. Four large pizzas were ordered between us.

We continued to eat and have a great conversation that mostly revolved around Peyton and the baby. The boys talked playoffs and the kids talked school which was starting next week. It was beautiful. I was asked to take pictures with a couple of people and sign some autographs.

"You were amazing and so beautiful. God bless you!" An older lady told me as she walked out with her teenage granddaughter. I just smiled and went back to having a merry time with my family.

"Hey dad, pass me a slice of the Margarita please." Sophia spoke from the other corner of the table. She had to yell over to get her voice across.

"What!" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Can you pass me a slice please, dad?" She asked again. This time I saw a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Things were going to be alright.

Only the epilogue to go guys!


	39. Chapter 39: Epilogue

_Brooke_

"Hey mom, dad, wake up sleepy heads! Its morning!" Sophia banged on our door in the early hours of morning.

"How can that girl wake up so early?" Lucas asked in an annoyed tone.

"I honestly have no idea." I yawned. It was still too early.

"I can hear you too!" She yelled again.

"Come on in baby. Its open." I replied as she sprang in like her six year- old self would.

She got into the centre of the bed and lay in with us.

"Judeeeeeee!" She hollered, loud enough to wake Nathan and Haley next door, or even Peyton on the other end of town.

"Is there a fire?" Jude asked as he ran in.

"Nope." She said, popping the p. "Join us!"

"Its a good thing we have a large bed." I mumbled as we all shifted to accommodate Jude in. He too was still completely dead to the morning. Sophia was snug near as I put an arm around me her protectively, while Jude was besides her.

"Okay. We are never allowing them in next time." Lucas replied as he was almost pushed off the bed.

"I agree on that one husband." I answered, but he knew I didn't mean it. I loves having these two munchkins with me.

"Mom." Sophia said in a soft voice.

"Yes baby." I answered without opening my eyes.

"I have come to return my jacket." She answered. This got me up.

"Uh-oh." I answered aloud.

"What uh-oh. Whats wrong?" Lucas asked getting paranoid.

"She is giving me back my hoodie." I simply stated as if it explained everything.

"So what does that mean?" Lucas asked.

"She was supposed to give me this sweatshirt when she found her own. Meaning when she found her own true love!" I explained with horror.

"Oh no way!" Jude replied. He too got up in surprise.

"Calm down people! What is wrong with you, Drama Queens!" She called us out.

"Sophia, who is the guy? What is the name of the boy you supposedly love?" I asked clearly.

"Nobody." She laughed. Her face was radiating light and to be honest that got me even more worried.

"Sophia!" I asked again.

"See, our deal was that I have to return the jacket when I find love, correct?" She clarified.

"Yes." I answered, giving her time to explain.

"And I found love, mom. I love myself!I don't need a boy. I am enough. I Love Myself!" That was all she said before placing the jacket besides me and walking out of the room. I didn't even have to see her face to know that a happy smirk graced it.

I was proud of her. I kept grinning like an idiot all day as I went to work wearing that hoddie in hopes that everybody would learn to love themselves.

Their one true love.

And realise that _They are allowed to be both, a Masterpiece and a Work-in-Progress simultaneously._

 _So thats the end of Hope to Die! It has been so much fun writing this. I hope you liked it too. But more than that, I pray that you all to feel amazing and proud of yourselves and always feel Happy and Enough. We all have had our inner conflict battles, but I pray that they help you learn and grow. I love you guys!_

 _Lots of Love and Happiness and Wishes,_

 _Vinantee_

Ps- I'm going upload a new book soon! Keep watch! XOXO!


End file.
